Zack and Cody a twincest story
by DylanSprouseLuver
Summary: Zack gets into a car accident, and loses the ability to talk. Cody takes it upon himself to take care of and protect Zack. What happens when Cody takes it to the next level, and ends up loving Zack more than a brother? ZackxCody
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Love**

Chapter 1- Easier to run

15-year-old Zack Martin was doing his usual jog on Saturday morning in the summer. Sweat was dripping down his neck and off the blonde locks of his hair. He was jogging down the busy streets of Boston, miles away from his home in the Tipton Hotel. He lived in the hotel with his single mother, Carey, and his twin brother, and best friend, Cody Martin. He truthfully loved his life, but couldn't help but feel alone.

Zack was the coolest kid in school, with plenty of friends and girls surrounding him. He was down to earth, and laid back. Hardly anything bothered him. He was known for being a great prankster, pulling jokes on the staff of the hotel and the students at school. He was on the hockey team, and the basketball team. Life seemed perfect on the outside. But inside of him, something was wrong. Nobody really understood him. He was expected to be this prankster and bad boy who needed to be perfect when really, he had feelings, too. He had a sensitive side. Nobody truly cared about that side. He was being pressured to be this sporty stunt who pretended that he didn't care about what people felt.

Zack knew his coaches, and his mother were all pressuring him to be sporty and amazing. Zack began looking at himself as someone who was fat and was soon unhappy with himself. He soon stopped eating meals. Cody noticed these huge changes and looked at Zack more concerned. Zack truly had a muscular body that was perfectly fine, and attractive, in Cody's eyes. After a month, Zack soon lost weight and looked frail. Cody became more concerned, but never said anything. Cody could easily see that his twin was in pain. But still didn't say anything.

Zack had memories of his mother and father that he wished he didn't have. He remembered Kurt hitting Carey, and beating her. Eventually, he saw them grow apart. Zack, at the time, took it as his fault. He remembered him seeing Kurt shove him on the bed and saying that he wouldn't say a word to Carey about what he was doing to Zack. Zack said he wouldn't say anything. Every night, Zack was molested. Zack was living in fear. He couldn't tell Cody, couldn't tell Carey.

Then, their parents divorced. Part of Zack was relieved that Kurt was gone. A huge part of him was confused. What would happen, and could he tell his mother and brother about the molestation? Why did this happen? He was confused, but covered it up with lies, saying that he didn't care. When the sensitive side kicked in, he cried every night, praying to god that nothing would ever bring Kurt back.

He didn't know what was worth fighting for. He didn't know what was right. He didn't know why he said things he didn't mean. He didn't know why he was this way. He just figured that it was easier to run. It was so much simpler than change. He thought that running from everything would meet everyone's expectations. Really, though, it was knawing at him deep inside. He knew that things were wrong with him inside. He didn't want to be the one that was not good enough for other people.

Cody knew that there was something wrong with Zack. He just didn't know what was wrong, because Zack seemed so happy on the outside. He didn't understand that there was sadness in his eyes. There were secrets behind those eyes, hidden by barriers. Cody wanted more than anything to see Zack happy. But that vibe that Zack had about him seemed to always be there. Cody could tell that Zack was hiding something. But still, Cody didn't say anything.

Zack's troubles seemed to be getting harder. He would always remember what his father had done to him. He always ran from it, though. He never wanted things to upset other people. He knew that things were getting depressing for him. He didn't think he could help it. So he excepted his depression.

He hid from Cody's looks of concern, playing basketball and hockey and pulling pranks like nothing had been wrong. He truly loved to pull pranks, but he couldn't find that joy or happiness for a long time. Things were hard and depressing for Zack, especially in his teenage years. Nobody could understand.

That brought him to jogging. Still unhappy with himself, he decided to lose weight that way, and to escape his life for only an hour at the very least. That was his simple happiness for a brief moment. It was easier to run from everything. Always easier.

Other than that, Zack looked happy on the outside. Plenty of friends, fresh air, girls all over him, and a broken family. On the outside, things couldn't seem happier for Zack. But on the inside, it was always a different story. Nobody bothered to get to know his inside, including himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Love**

Chapter 2- The accident

Still jogging, Zack began to cross the street. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was bugging him about this street. Something was really wrong. Zack shrugged it off, thinking that it was just nothing.

Soon, a black convertable was coming toward him. He didn't bother to quickly move out of the way; he just figured that the driver would stop and wait for him. Zack truly didn't care. He was tired, and sweaty, and it was one of those days where he wanted to just go home and relax. But Zack then realized who was driving the car. It was a bunch of gangsters, looking to get in a fight with, or maybe even kill, any white boy. They thought that Zack would be the perfect target, and Zack knew it. Still, Zack didn't care. Usually, Cody would tell Zack to be more careful, but Zack devilishly thought that Cody simply wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Cody was in the suite, on his laptop, checking emails. His mind wasn't on emails, though. His mind was on Zack. Because Zack wasn't back yet, Cody had basically nothing to do. Zack seemed to be so busy these days. It was either he had to go to hockey practice, basketball practice, or a jog, or it was that he had to go to work at the grocery store. Cody hated the fact that people were taking Zack away from him. Cody hated the fact that Zack had basically no time to himself. He hated the fact that Zack wasn't able to pull pranks the way he used to.

Cody knew that there was something different about he and Zack's relationship, because Cody had these strange feelings toward Zack that he knew shouldn't have had. He knew this because every time that Zack would touch him, he felt static go through his body. Every time Zack would smile, Cody would blush. Every time Zack was happy, Cody was happy. Every time Zack was around, Cody felt all excited and wanted to kiss him all over. Every time Zack would enter a room, Cody blushed. Every time Zack would take his shirt off, Cody couldn't help but think that Zack was sexy and confident. Everything Zack did was amazing to Cody. And Cody couldn't tell why he felt this way.

Zack was in the middle of the road when he noticed that the car was going a little faster. Zack soon began to panick. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape this. He also knew for sure that he had only a couple seconds to live as the headlights came closer. He couldn't tell what would happen next. Nobody could. He knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't stop it. No one could.

Suddenly, the convertable slammed into Zack, mainly running over his legs, and body, sheding blood everywhere. The other main part that was hit was his skull, and neck. His skull was cracked, and so were his legs. Zack was bleeding everywhere, and expirienced nothing but pain. Everything was blurred, then, as he saw the gangsters get out of their car and hold up knives. It was then that he passed out, and everything turned black. The last thing he saw was the gangsters smile wicked smiles, and nothing scared him more.

Back in the suite, the phone rang. Carey answered, expecting nothing special.

"Hello? Is this Carey Martin?" A man asked.

"Yes, this is her. What is it?" Carey asked suspiciously.

"You need to come to the Boston Community Hospital," the man replied.

"What? Why?" Carey asked, alarmed.

"Your son, Zachary Martin, has been in a car accident, and, well...attacked," the man said worriedly. Carey immedietly hung up and grabbed her purse as quickly as possible.

"What is it, mom?" Cody asked, wondering what could have happened. Carey sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

"Cody, honey," Carey started, "your brother...Zack...got into a car accident, and...and...attacked." Cody was alarmed to hear this. How could this happen? Why did this happen?

Cody rushed to the door and to the elevator. The two got into the car and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. All these different questions were running through his head at the same time. How could this happen? Why did this happen? What exactly happened to Zack? Why was Zack their target? And, most important, was Zack going to be okay?

As soon as they signed into the hospital, all the twosome could do was wait in the waiting room in anticipation, waiting for the results. Carey sat there, hoping that her son would pull through. She knew that Zack was strong. Cody, on the other hand, couldn't be so sure. He was almost positive that Zack was going to die. All he could do was sit back and hope that he was wrong, and hold back the tears. He had to be strong. For Zack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Love**

Chapter 3- The aftermath

Still waiting, Cody and Carey still sat in the waiting room. They were hoping, praying, that Zack would live. Cody refused to be so sure about this situation. Realistically, Zack had slim chances of living. Even if he did live, he would never function the same ever again. Carey, on the other hand, thought that Zack would live and everything would be okay. She was sheilding herself from the reality of the situation.

"Can't we just ask for a doctor to tell us what's wrong with him?" Cody asked. Carey sighed.

"Honey, we can't just think the worst on this situation. He'll be okay, I know it," Carey replied.

"How do you know that? How do you know that he'll never function the same?" Cody asked.

"Cody, it's not doing you any good to think the worst things about this situation. He'll be out of this hospital soon," Carey reasured her youngest son.

"It's not doing YOU any good to sheild yourself from reality," Cody replied.

"Cody, how dare you talk back to me!" Carey gasped.

"Usually, mom, I don't say anything about it, I keep quiet, but on this, I have to speak. Aren't you worried about your own son?" Cody replied.

"I'm not worried because I know he'll be okay!" Carey shouted.

"How do you know for sure?" Cody asked.

"Stop your worrying! God, you're just like...just like-" Carey started.

"Just like who?" Cody asked.

"Just like ZACK! I've had enough of his sarcastic remarks and talking back to me! I've had enough of his ignorant attitude! THAT'S WHY I'M NOT WORRIED!" Carey shouted. There was a moment of silence initially. Neither of the two knew what to say.

"There's more to him then that. He's positive, great person to have around when you're down, he's talented, he's truthful, he's really kind and true hearted when he's showing his true colors. Deep inside, he's a good guy. Most important, he's your son," Cody explained.

"I wish I could believe that, Cody, I really do. But I just...don't," Carey said.

After a whole two and a half hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out and stepped in front of Cody and Carey, ready to give the two the information.

"Are you Zachary Martin's family?" Dr. Mattew asked. The two nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Cody asked.

"He's suffered major trauma to his body, maily his throat, head, and legs. We put him into surgery to fix his cracked head. Due to his head being cracked, he is currently in a coma. You won't be able to take him home for a couple months. Most importantly, though, he'll lose the ability to walk and talk for most likely the rest of his life," Dr. Mattew explained. Carey started to cry.

"I thought he would be okay!" Carey cried.

"Well, with an accident like this, it's hard to avoid any changes in his life," Dr. Mattew replied.

"Can I see him?" Cody asked him. Dr. Mattew nodded.

Cody went into Zack's hospital room. His first sight was Zack, laying in the hospital bed, eyes squeezed closed. Zack was looking pale and his face was scratched up, also looking a little depressed, but mostly fearful. Zack's face was scratched and bruised, covered in blood. The sight was breathtaking, and depressing.

"Zack! What happened?!" Cody screamed, running next to Zack's side. Zack's eyes didn't open, as Cody had expected. Cody took each of Zack's hands and looked Zack in the eye.

"I promise, Zack, I'll never let anything ever happen to you. I'll protect you. I promise," Cody whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deep Love**

Chapter 4- I'll protect you

That night, at 12:00 PM, Carey and Cody were not able able to take Zack home, but went home themselves. Carey felt a little guilty for yelling at Cody. He was right. She needed to be realistic. But when she'd learned that her son couldn't talk or walk ever again, she had an unexplainable feeling inside of her.

Cody wasted no time in moving back into their room. He felt like he needed to help Zack. He just felt so bad. He felt like his job was to help Zack, even before the accident. Now, Cody knew that he would surely help Zack in whatever he needed in life. He vowed to never let anything ever happen to his brother. He vowed to be by Zack's side, no matter what. When Cody saw Zack's depressed facial expression, he just wanted to run up to Zack and hug him, and kiss him, saying that everything would be okay. He didn't know why he felt this way. He just figured that it was some kind of relief, and nothing more.

"I can't believe this happened to Zack. I just can't," Cody started.

"I know it has to be stressful for him. All I know is, I'm there for him. No matter what," Cody said. Carey walked into the room.

"Things will definitely be different. I know that. And I don't think you can always be there for him when he needs you,"

"I know what you're thinking. Didn't you say that you'd call the school and tell them about his accident? I'm able to transfer classes so I can take care of him. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to Zack," Cody explained.

Two months later, Zack was able to come home. Since he was still unable to walk, he had to stay in a weelchair. Those two months without Zack were like torture to Cody. He was unable to see Zack in the hospital, since he and his mom's schedule were so busy. Cody could tell, once they were home, that Zack was tired.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Cody asked. Zack nodded.

"Okay, let's get you changed," Cody said. Zack then took off his shirt and bottoms. This made Cody feel aroused and eventually get an erection. Cody forced himself not to look below the waist, but simply could not help himself. He began staring at Zack's attractive body, also beginning to sweat. Thoughts began racing through his mind. _'I can't help but think that the guy's hot,'_ Cody thought, _'If only I could just get him to kiss me. God, he's sexy. Oh, stop it, Cody! You're not helping yourself!' _

Lost in thought, Cody didn't realize that Zack had rolled himself to the dresser, and put his flannel pajama bottoms on. Usually, Zack had slept shirtless, and tonight was no different. Cody snapped out of his trance, and helped Zack into bed. _'God, he is sexy, though,' _Cody thought. Zack soon went to sleep, tired after his long day.

Cody kissed Zack's forehead as soon as Zack was fast asleep. Cody admired Zack's looks for about five minutes before whispering;

"Good night, Zack. I love you. I promise, I'll protect you, no matter what."

And, with that, Cody fell fast asleep next to Zack's bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Deep Love**

Chapter 5- More drama

That morning, Zack woke up to the sun shining in the window. He felt even more depressed and tired than he was before. First, he was hiding a bunch of things from everyone he knew, second, he was still unhappy with himself, and now, he couldn't walk or talk. Now, he was surely doomed. He could never speak his mind, he could never respond, he could never play sports, and, most important, he could never tell Cody or Carey his secret of what Kurt did to him.

It was these days how he wondered how something like this could happen. In an instant, things had changed. _'Great,' _Zack thought, _'now I'm even more worthless. Why don't I just die right here? It's not possible to live like this anymore. Nobody cares, and nobody will listen.' _Zack knew that he had low self asteem. He could only blame it on himself. He should have told Carey about Kurt a long time ago. Then, he'd already be dead. Kurt would've killed him. Things would have been so different.

Somehow, though, something was holding him back from killing himself. Cody. What would his brother think? Would he care or not? What would his mother think? She probably wouldn't care. Neither would his father. Who would care, though?

Zack felt so stressed out, he felt like everything was going to stress him out. _'Hold it in,' _Zack thought to himself, _'hold it in.' _

An hour later, Cody woke up, to find out that it was seven o'clock. He saw that Zack was already awake, his eyes wide open. Cody was surprised with what he saw. Was it him, or was Zack's eyes full of depression and anguish?

"Zack? You're awake? Already?" Cody asked. Zack sat up a little and nodded.

"Are you late for work?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged and nodded a little.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Cody asked. Zack didn't respond. He knew he should have told Cody what he was thinking, but how was he going to do that? He couldn't talk. Couldn't move. What was he supposed to do?

"Never mind. Let's get you dressed," Cody said. Truly, Cody was grateful to help Zack, and also grateful to get the perks. After all, he got to see Zack in his boxers, and nothing more. That eventually gave him an erection, and gave him the urge to just kiss Zack all over.

Zack rolled himself to the dresser and put a shirt on, but that didn't end the daydreams for Cody. Zack took his pants off, and Cody got an erection. This time, though, it was different. Cody got really horny. It was so bad that he had to look away until Zack was done. _'Jeez, those legs...Oh, stop it, Cody! You don't think that way!' _Cody thought to himself.

After Zack got dressed, He rolled out to the kitchen. Cody stayed in the room for a couple seconds, calming himself down, trying to make sense of why he kept having these feelings. He just wrote it off as some sort of relief that Zack was out of his coma, and alright.

Cody headed out, and saw that Zack was sitting in his weelchair, at the kitchen table. Cody sat down next to Zack and started eating.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you in the hospital, Zack. I was just too busy," Carey said. Zack tipped his head to the side and looked at his mother quizzingly.

"Look, I know what your thinking. I should have made time. But the money problems are a little more important," Carey said. Cody shot her a look of disbelief.

"What?" Cody asked, in aw.

"Don't look at me that way. You know money is tight," Carey said.

"So money is more important than your own SON?!" Cody yelled.

"You know Zack is important to me!" Carey yelled.

"It obviously doesn't show!" Cody yelled.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Carey yelled. Suddenly, to stop the fighting, Zack pounded on the table, and began to weel away toward the door. He opened the door and weeled down the hall. Cody wondered if Carey felt as guilty as he did. He didn't take time to discuss it. He ran after Zack to catch up.

Zack rolled himself down the hall, feeling pissed off. He was really stressed out, and didn't want any drama. _'I knew she wouldn't care,' _Zack thought. This was a moment in time where he wished he could just stop it all and start over. Soon, though, he heard footsteps behind him, and asumed that it was his twin. _'Anyone but mom,' _Zack thought.

"Zack, wait up!" Cody yelled from down the hall. Zack stopped, and waited for Cody.

"I'm sorry, Zack. That was just pissing me off because she seems like she doesn't care about you," Cody said. Zack looked up at Cody and nodded. The twins continued down the hallway and continued conversation.

_'If only he knew,' _Cody thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deep Love**

Chapter 6- I've had enough

Zack and Cody ended up going to the park across the street. Cody continued a conversation with Zack, and Zack responded with head nods and facial expressions. Zack, though, was distracted. He was immedietly frightened of the road. He kept staring at the street and slowing his wheelchair down, not wanting to relive the accident. Cody sensed Zack's fear.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack pointed forward toward the street.

"I know you have bad memories of it. We can go back, if you want," Cody said. Zack turned his wheel chair around and went back toward the hotel.

Back in the hallway leading to their suite, Cody remembered that Zack needed to go to work.

"Don't you need to go to work?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head. It was then that Cody noticed that Zack was shaking like a leaf.

"Zack...why are you shaking?" Cody asked. Zack closed his eyes and winced, knowing that he had this instant fear of streets, cars, and black people.

"It's the streets, isn't it?" Cody asked. Eyes still closed, Zack nodded slowly. Cody kneeled down on his knees to get eye contact with Zack.

"I know it's been hard for you. I know that mom is being hateful. I understand that you're scared. Fact is, we don't need anyone else. I will always be there. No matter what happens," Cody explains. Zack was so deathly scared, but felt touched that Cody would actually care this much. He felt tears welling up. _'Don't get caught up in yourself,' _Zack thought to himself, _'don't let it out.' _Zack smiled a weak smile. Cody smiled back, and for that moment, felt like kissing Zack. _'God, those lips...What?! What's wrong with me?!'_ Cody thought to himself.Cody shook his head slightly and stood up. The two moved down the hall to their suite. They opened the door to see that Carey, from the looks of it, was very upset.

"Zack, I need to talk to you," Carey said stifly, avoiding eye contact. Cody went to the twins' room to leave them alone. Zack felt a little uneasy, seeing that he was still angry at Carey, and he could easily see that Carey was still angry at Zack.

"Zack, why do you do this to me?" Carey asked, facing Zack, hands on her hips. Zack tipped his head to the side and looked at her quizzingly.

"Why do you make me feel like I wish that Kurt was still here to teach you a lesson? Why do you make me feel frustrated? Why do you make me feel like...I wish you weren't my son?" Carey asked. This was a big slap in Zack's face. To Zack, he really didn't do anything to Carey today to make her angry. _'Why are you dissapointed in me?' _Zack thought.

"Why did you turn Cody on me? He was the only smart twin," Carey ranted.

"Honestly, Zack, I'm glad you lost the ability to talk. You can't talk back to me, you can't smart mouth me, you can't do anything but sit there. Now, I'm in control," Carey said. Carey walked forward till she was right in front of Zack.

"The truth is, I've had enough. I've had enough! This time, I'm in control. The truth is..." Carey started, and grinned. Zack started shaking. This could not be happening.

"Kurt is back, and he's coming here tomorrow," Carey said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deep Love**

Chapter 7- Rage

As soon as Zack heard the news that his mother had just shared with him, he was immedietly full of rage and depression. Zack's face immedietly turned pale. Tears started welling in his eyes. Usually, he'd be telling himself not to cry and let people see him, but this time, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had enough. He went out of the room and down the hall as fast as he could (If that was even possible, considering he was in a wheelchair.)

Zack went down to the lobby, trying to get as far away from his mother as possible. He saw that everyone he knew in the lobby was staring at him, probably asking what had happened to him, but he couldn't hear them. He was too focused on getting the hell away from his mother. Zack knew that tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he tried to make himself unrecognizable. He knew what they were thinking. Zack Martin? Crying? He never cries. He doesn't have feelings. Well, he figured that they were in for a surprise. He figured he was a joke, anyway. He didn't care anymore. He had enough. Things were too hard. No one could help him now.

Zack made his way out the door, and instantly wanted to get away from the streets. He went to the side of the building, and started crying harder. He couldn't believe that Kurt was back. Kurt would kill him. Kurt would molest him. Kurt would beat him. It was today that Zack realized that he had this rage toward Kurt. What was Zack to do? Kill himself and save Kurt the trouble?

The rage got the best of Zack as he punched the wall, and put his forehead on the brick wall. Everything was going wrong. How could this happen? He couldn't run, couldn't tell anyone what had happened to him, now what was he supposed to do? How could he NOT die at this point? How could he save himself from Kurt?

Cody then walked out to see that Carey was watching TV in the living room. He was confused. Where was Zack?

"Mom, where's Zack?" Cody asked.

"Somewhere," Carey replied carelessly.

"What did you say?" Cody asked curiously.

"I told him that your dad is coming tomorrow," Carey said.

"Uh, okay. I'll go find him, then," Cody said, and left the suite.

Cody ended up searching around for Zack to see where he was. But when he found Zack, he was stunned. He saw Zack hysterically crying. The Zack that Cody knew was strong and emotionless. But now, Zack was crying? Over what?

"Zack?" Cody asked as he came slowly toward Zack. "What's wrong?" Zack wished so bad that he could, in some way, tell Cody what was wrong. He just couldn't. If he did, then Kurt would kill him. Besides, he couldn't talk anyway. Cody knelt down on his knees to see Zack.

"I know you're really stressed out now. Just take it one day at a time, and don't try to take care of it all at once," Cody said, rubbing Zack's back.

"I don't know why mom is being so hateful. All I know is that we'll deal with it together," Cody said, and kissed Zack's forehead. Soon, Zack felt a little better, and the twins were able to go back to the suite. As soon as they got back, though, Zack didn't say a word to Carey and went straight to the twins' room. Cody then followed him.

Zack was unable to sleep, that night, due to worrying about Kurt coming the next day. Nobody could hear his thoughts. Nobody knew that he was secretly screaming out for help. How was he going to do this? How was he going to live with Kurt there, and not be able to run, or tell anyone about what was wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Deep Love**

Chapter 8- Kurt's back

The next morning, Zack was in his bed, laying awake. He couldn't believe that Kurt would be coming. It was impossible to imagine that he would soon face the person who had molested him years ago. And he couldn't say anything to Cody. He couldn't talk. And even if he could talk, he wouldn't be able to tell Cody, because Kurt would kill him if anyone knew.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, and Zack's heart jumped to his throat. Somehow, he knew that it would be Kurt. He looked at the time. 10:00 in the morning. Fear suddenly went through every inch of Zack's body, and he knew that he was NOT going to let himself move (Not that he could move, anyway.) He would refuse to see someone that scared him, and enraged him so much.

"Carey! It's Kurt! I'm here!" Kurt yelled from the living room. Zack tried to make himself as small as possible, and covered his face with the covers. Cody was woken up, though, by Kurt's loud voice.

"Zack? You awake?" Cody asked. Zack refused to respond. Cody waited for Zack to move, but since he didn't, he got up and pulled the covers off of Zack. Zack rolled over to his back and faced Cody, giving him a questionable look.

"Dad's here," Cody said, and tried to help Zack get up. Zack had other ideas. He gripped the bed as tight as he could. Cody was confused. Did Zack have to tell him something?

"What?" Cody asked, eventually getting Zack into his wheelchair. Zack sucked in a deep breath. He knew that he had to tell Cody about what Kurt did to him. He went over to the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. He had trouble writing it, though. Something was holding him back from writing it. Just as he was about to, though, Kurt had walked in the room.

"Zack, what happened to you?" Kurt asked. Zack suddenly got chills down his spine. Zack rolled backwards purposely, trying to get as far away from Kurt as possible. Kurt tried to play it innocently, as if he didn't know why Zack was acting so weird. Kurt smiled a wicked grin, and came toward Zack. Zack's face turned pale. His mouth was dry.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack was shaking, now, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"Zack, can't you talk to me?" Kurt asked.

"He was in a car accident. He can't walk or talk," Cody explained.

"Can I talk to you, Zack?" Kurt asked. It took a couple moments, but Zack nodded. Cody left the room. Kurt locked the door, and Zack had a feeling he knew what was coming next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deep Love**

**Author's Note- Go check out chapter 8! I made some changes! If you don't read it, this chapter won't make sense!**

Chapter 9- Drama and surprises

Kurt locked the door and turned back to Zack. Kurt leaned close to Zack.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do to you, or what I used to do to you," Kurt said. Zack's rage was building. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He was going to somehow tell Cody what had happened. He had to get Kurt away from him. How was he going to do it, though? Rage filled every inch of Zack's body until he finally had enough.

Zack punched his father in the face with all his strength and pushed Kurt to the wall. Kurt looked up, blood dripping from his nose and lip. Kurt was outraged. How could Zack do this? Zack quickly went to the door and tried to unlock it. Kurt was too shocked to see, though.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. Zack frantically opened the door and went to Cody in the living room as fast as he could. Cody didn't know what Kurt was telling Zack, but Zack seemed really frantic. Zack was breathing hard and getting Cody's attention.

"What's wrong, Zack? What is it?" Cody asked. Zack pointed to Kurt, who just came out of the room, breathing hard, eyes full of rage. Zack frantically took a nearby piece of paper and started writing.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!!!!" Kurt yelled. Zack's hands were shaking, but he didn't care. It was time that he would tell Cody, even if it meant that Kurt would kill Zack. Zack felt like he had to save Cody from Kurt in some way, because he couldn't protect him physically.

"What the hell is going on?!" Carey asked as she entered the room, coming back from her early rehearsal.

"Something's wrong with Zack, mom! He's scared to death!" Cody said. Zack then handed Cody the note, his hands still shaking. Kurt leaped to grab Zack, but Zack quickly moved to a corner of the room. Cody read the note, and was shocked to see this.

_Cody-_

_Dad tried to rape me! He did it every night when we were six. _

_He'll kill me, now that you know. Save yourself. Whatever you do, _

_don't give in to his tactics. Just run the hell away from him._

_Don't wait for me._

_-Zack_

Cody was shocked and frustrated. After all this time, Kurt was hurting Zack? And neither he, or his mother could stop it? Why didn't he see that this was happening? They were close, after all. Why didn't he see that Zack was hurting? Why didn't he step in and help Zack when Zack needed it?

Kurt tried to grab Cody, and tried to get him into the room, but Cody knew Kurt's tactics.

"Get the fuck off me, bitch!" Cody said, ripping his arm away, and punched Kurt in the face with all his strength. He then stuck his thumbs into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt cried out in pain. Kurt then charged out of the room. Just before he left, he gave Zack an evil glare.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Kurt yelled, and went out of the suite.

"You okay, Zack?" Cody asked, turning to Zack. Zack nodded. Zack looked stunned.

"Hey, don't be surprised. I told you I'd protect you. I keep my promises," Cody said, and Zack smiled.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON, HERE?!" Carey yelled, confused. Cody walked toward her.

"Dad was going to rape Zack!" Cody said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Carey asked, hands on her hips.

"Zack told me that dad used to rape him every night when we were six, just before you two divorced," Cody explained.

"Then why did you get your nose into it?!" Carey yelled.

"Because, mom! I love Zack! I've love him more than you ever will! He's an amazing person! You think that he's not good enough for you when he is, but you just never give him a chance! I protect him because I love him more than a brother! And if you don't believe me, I'll show you!" Cody explained to her, and walked over to Zack. Carey, nor Zack knew what Cody was about to do.

Cody kissed Zack on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deep Love**

Chapter 10- Unsure

Initially, Zack didn't know what to do after Cody had kissed him. To Cody, though, it had been the best thing he'd ever done. For that instant, he was in euphoria, and never wanted it to end. He didn't know what Zack would react like, though, and that kind of made him nervous. Carey's face turned red.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU POSESSED PIECES OF SHIT!" Carey yelled at the top of her lungs, and opened the door, and threw the twins out.

_'What just happened?' _Zack wondered. He just stared at Cody, not knowing how to respond to what he did. Zack was having memories of what Kurt used to do to him, and that was the reason why he kind of had a wall up. He didn't know how to react to what was happening.

"Zack, what I said in there was true. I do love you more than a brother. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I was just denying it. You need to know," Cody said. Zack didn't know how to reply. His memories were getting the best of him. He lowered his gaze and stared at his feet, afraid and insecure.

"I know you're scared. Please, just try to understand that I would never ever do anything to hurt you. Don't be scared. I don't want to hurt you," Cody explained, rubbing Zack's cheek. It wasn't long before Zack felt too confused and scared. Tears came down his cheeks. Zack finally looked up for a split second at Cody, but soon looked away and try to whipe away his tears.

"Zack? Are you...crying?" Cody asked. Zack didn't respond. He just hid his face from Cody, trying to make sense of what had been happening the past couple days. Zack decided to connect with Cody through their minds.

_'I'm just really stressed out. I don't know if I should trust you, now,' _Zack thought.

"Zack, you need someone to love you. And I'm willing to show you what it truly is," Cody replied.

_'I just can't trust anyone right now. You didn't love me when I was being molested, so how are you going to help me now? You didn't help me before, so how can I trust you?' _Zack thought.

"Because I knew that something was wrong, but I was too much of a coward to help you. But this time, I mean what I say. I love you, Zack," Cody said.

_'I just need you to give me my time,' _Zack thought, and went down the hallway, trying to think about what he was going to do about the whole situation.

Zack didn't know exactly what to think. Sure, Cody had said that he would never hurt him, but how could he believe that? How could he forget about what Kurt did to him? Things were getting way too confusing for him. His mother hated him, his father hated him, and now he didn't know what to do about his brother. This was going to take a long time before he would get to trust anyone. Anything could happen. He didn't want to make the same mistakes with Cody that he did with Kurt, but what if Cody meant what he said? What if Cody really did love him? Zack was so confused, he didn't even know what to think anymore.

For at least a week, Zack didn't do anything with Cody, yet. He still wasn't comfortable with confronting his twin about the kiss they'd shared a week ago. Carey pretended like neither of them existed. She didn't talk to them, or mention the incident. It was like she wasn't even their mother anymore. Cody was also confused. He wanted to help Zack, but how could he help when Zack was being so distant? At this time, he felt like he had to confront Zack about this, face to face. Brother to brother.

On Monday after school, Cody decided to talk to Zack about it. So Cody locked the door and faced Zack.

"Zack, this is ridiculous. We need to talk," Cody said. Zack sat back in his chair, and looked at Cody quizzingly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Come on, just because we kissed last week doesn't mean we can't still be brothers," Cody said.

_'Actually, it kind of does. Besides, I just need more time. You need to respect that,' _Zack thought.

"I do, it's just that...being away from you is like having cancer. It's torture," Cody said. Zack, again, didn't know what to think.

_'I just...I just need more time to think about things. Do you know how hard this is for me? I never thought that this would happen. I'm just confused, okay?' _Zack thought.

"Then if that's what you really want, then take all the time you need. But just don't go about this all by yourself. Things can be lonely when you hide yourself from people like that," Cody said, and unlocked the door and walked out.

Cody didn't know, though, that Zack had been feeling lonely almost all his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Deep Love**

**Author's note: For those of you who haven't seen the changes I've made to chapter 10, please check it out now! It's now something different then two copies of chapter 9. By the way, thank you for all of the reviews and hits! I really appriciate it. Keep reviewing! Yay!**

Chapter 11- When will you start talking again?

For another six months, Zack was still unsure about what he should do with Cody. How was he supposed to react to this? How could he trust anyone at the moment? He was so undecided about the whole situation. And, as for his mom, she wouldn't care. She hated Zack. Zack wondered why Carey hated him so much. Was it something he did to her that she hated? He didn't understand how a mother would hate their own kids.

Cody walked out with Zack that morning from his room to the kitchen. He still felt a little sad, because Zack was always away from him. He felt like life was torture without Zack. He just wanted so bad for Zack to be able to talk again. But he knew that would never happen. Cody wanted so bad for Zack to speak his mind again, and be realistic, like he always was. He wanted Zack's spunk to be back, and the only way that this would happen was that Zack would be able to speak.

The family sat down for breakfast at the table. It was very quiet, just like every other meal for the past six months. Suddenly, though, Carey pounded on the table and gave Zack an evil glare.

"Damn it, Zack! Why do you have to be so decieving?!" Carey yelled.

"Um...what did he do?" Cody asked.

"You chased Kurt out. Now we'll never get remarried!" Carey yelled.

"Do you know what the hell he did to Zack?!" Cody replied.

"I don't care. I knew all along, and he deserved it," Carey said.

"You're a mother! Why don't you care?!" Cody yelled.

"Because that's how my mother raised me! And that's how each one of you will be raised! Don't tell me how to raise my children, because you don't have a say in anything!" Carey yelled.

"Shut up! Just shut up for once! Come on, Zack. We don't need to take this," Cody said, and the twins left the room.

_'Thank you for sticking up for me. I just want to say I'm sorry,' _Zack thought.\

"Sorry? For what?" Cody asked.

_'Sorry for avoiding you. I know you couldn't help it when we were kids. I should have known that,' _Zack thought.

"No, how could you have known?" Cody said. "Look, Zack, I really want things to be the way they used to be. I wish you could talk to me. I want to hear your voice again. When will you finally start talking, Zack? When will you finally say that you love me too?" Cody said. There was a long pause from Zack, with no thoughts coming. Instead, a voice came.

"I do love you, too, Cody," Zack said in a rough voice. Cody looked up at Zack and gasped. Zack had just talked for the first time in seven months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Deep Love**

**Author's note: For those of you who haven't seen the changes I've made to chapter 11, go and check it out! This chapter won't make sense if you don't!**

Chapter 12- He can talk

Cody's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe it. Did Zack just talk? Did he beat the odds of what the doctors had said?

"Holy shit! Did you just...talk?!" Cody said in surprise. Zack nodded.

"How did you do that?" Cody asked.

"At first, I didn't know if anything would come out. I figured that I'd try talking. I can't talk much, though," Zack said, his voice still rough.

"Why? Does it hurt your throat?" Cody asked. Zack nodded.

"I still can't walk, though," Zack replied.

"What the hell do you think mom will say?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged.

"She didn't care before, so why should she start caring now?" Zack replied, and cleared his throat.

"You're right. Hey, did you mean what you said?" Cody asked fearfully.

"What did I say?" Zack asked, clearing his throat again.

"Is it true what you said...about you loving me back?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I mean, at first, I was scared because I knew what dad did to me, and you didn't help me. I figured out that you were just a little kid like I was," Zack explained, his voice getting rougher.

"Do you trust me?" Cody asked. Zack thought about it for a couple minutes.

"I don't know how to answer that," Zack replied.

"You can trust me, you know. I'd never hurt you," Cody said, and kissed Zack's cheek.

"Yup, I really do love you," Zack said. Cody smiled.

"So, do you remember much? I mean, your head was cracked open," Cody said.

"I don't know any long words that you say. I don't know what happened in the accident very much, except that I was hit by a car. I don't know much," Zack replied, and cleared his throat again.

"Well, rest your voice and we'll go around town, okay?" Cody said. Zack nodded.

Once outside, Zack wanted to stear clear of the streets. Cody sensed this, and they just walked around.

"So, how does it feel to finally talk again?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it," Zack replied.

"What are you going to do about mom?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but there has to be something more as to the reason why she hates me so much," Zack said.

"Are we going to figure it out?" Cody asked.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Zack replied, and cleared his throat.

"Come on, Zack. You, of all people, always have a plan," Cody said.

"Cody, I can't even walk. I can't really do anything. I don't even have a plan right now," Zack explained, and cleared his throat again.

"We can't keep living with her, you know," Cody said.

"I don't know. We'll just wait for a little while, and see what we should do," Zack explained.

"What happened to you? You usually never say stuff like that," Cody said.

"Cody, there is so much about me that you don't know," Zack said.

"Yeah, but that's why I love you," Cody said, and the twins kissed passionately for a couple minutes before the need for oxygen became too great.

It was then that Zack turned around. He saw someone that scared him so much that he almost passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Deep Love**

Chapter 13- He's back

There Kurt stood with an angry look on his face. Zack didn't know what to say. Zack's heart fell; he knew what was coming. Kurt was back, but this time, with a vengance.

"What do you want?" Zack asked with clenched teeth.

"Oh, Zack, you talked! I thought you couldn't," Kurt said mockingly.

"It's news to me, too," Zack retorted, teeth still clenched.

"You do know why I'm back, right?" Kurt said, coming closer to Zack.

"Get away from me," Zack said, and noticed that Cody was backing him up a bit.

"Dad, we don't want a fight. Just get away from us," Cody said.

"I'm not going anywhere, boys. I'm going to stay here until you get what you deserve," Kurt said devilishly.

"We didn't do anything to you," Cody said.

"Yes, you did," Kurt said.

"And, that would be?" Zack asked fearfully.

"You were born," Kurt said frustratedly.

"Zack, let's go!" Cody said, and turned and ran. _'Oh shit,' _Zack thought, _'this'll be good.' _

Zack tried going as fast as he could to catch up with Cody, but it wasn't too easy with a wheelchair. Kurt was almost right behind him, but couldn't get a good grip on Zack's wheelchair. Finally, though, Kurt was able to grab Zack, and pull him away.

When Cody noticed that Zack was struggling, he stopped running to see that Zack was being pulled away by Kurt.

"CODY! HELP ME!" Zack yelled. Kurt kept pulling Zack toward the hotel. Cody came running towards Zack and Kurt. This time, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Zack. He had to protect Zack.

But Kurt took Zack into the hotel before Cody could reach them. As Cody ran toward the hotel, he hoped and prayed that nothing would be done to hurt Zack. But there was no way to tell for sure. He opened the door to the hotel and saw that Kurt was already in the elevator. He saw them just as the doors were closing.

"Why do you always come after me?" Zack asked fearfully.

"Because, son. You're worthless. You can't even walk. When you were younger, I knew you were just some confused little bitch who wouldn't tell anyone what I was doing to you. Cody, on the other hand, would tell Carey no matter what," Kurt explained ruthlessly. Zack wanted to know nothing more. _'Where the hell is Cody?' _Zack wondered. Things were going wrong, and Zack knew it.

Cody was in the elevator next, trying to figure out where Kurt was taking Zack. He didn't know exactly where they were going, since Kurt could go anywhere in the hotel. But something told him that they were in his suite. The elevator doors finally opened when he reached the 23rd floor. Cody ran down the hallway to the suite. Nothing was going to get in between him and Zack. Nothing.

Zack didn't know what to say as Kurt took his shirt off. He tried to escape through the door, but Kurt had locked it. Zack knew his life had to end here. No more pain, no more suffering.

"Kurt, let me out!" Zack yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Kurt asked.

"I called you Kurt. A real dad wouldn't do this," Zack said, eyeing Kurt evilly.

"Whatever. Just stay still, and don't go anywhere," Kurt commanded.

It was then that Kurt brought out a very long, sharp knife. Kurt slashed Zack's neck with it, making a very large and deep cut into his neck. Zack screamed out in pain. It was then that Cody opened the door, and grabbed Zack.

"Thank god!" Zack said. The two held on to each other. No one knew what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Deep Love**

**Author's note- Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! Also, I decided to do a chapter of twincest, since there has been hardly any moments of it. But there will be a little drama in the end, leading to a cliff hanger no one will expect! Also, read my other story, which, the first chapter is now up! It's called The real life of Zack and Cody!**

Chapter 14- One day without drama

Carey came in the room, to see that Kurt was holding a knife towards Zack and Cody. She didn't know what to make of this.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Carey asked.

"He tried to kill Zack!" Cody said.

"Well, you bitches provoked it!" Kurt yelled.

"Zack, what the hell did you do to him?!" Carey yelled, facing Zack and Cody. Cody kept a tight grip on Zack's shoulders.

"He tried to cut me the hell open!" Zack yelled.

"Hey, since when could you talk?!" Carey asked, surprised.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that your husband to be tried to rape me AGAIN!" Zack yelled.

"I heard enough out of you, young man! Get the hell out of my friggin house! Both of you!" Carey yelled.

"GLADLY!" Zack and Cody yelled back in unison. They went out of the suite, and into the hallway. Cody saw that Zack's face was pale, and he was bleeding all over the place. Cody could easily see that Zack was pissed.

"Hey, calm down. They're just hating because that's what they've been taught," Cody explained, rubbing Zack's shoulder.

"That's still no excuse. I can't believe we keep getting kicked out for things that we don't do," Zack said.

"It's alright, babe. Calm down," Cody said, trying to sooth Zack.

"I just want one day without drama. Is that too much to ask for?" Zack said, looking up at Cody.

"Who said that it wasn't possible?" Cody asked.

Cody ended up leading Zack downtown, but didn't tell Zack where they were going. Soon, they reached a nearby beach. Zack was pleasently surprised. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God! Cody, what the hell?!" Zack gasped, smiling.

"What do you think?" Cody asked.

"I think it'as awesome! Why didn't I know about this?" Zack asked.

"Because it's a man-made beach, but it still works," Cody explained.

Cody and Zack began walking down the beach (well, in Zack's case, rolling down the beach.)

"I can't believe this. I never expected it," Zack said. Cody smiled.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Zack," Cody replied, and kissed Zack on the lips. It turned out to be a make out session. Zack opened his mouth, allowing Cody's tongue in his mouth. He'd never felt so daring before. Especially after what Kurt did to him. Cody was in bliss, kissing Zack passionately and intensely like he didn't have a care in the world. He knew that he was making Zack happy, and that was all he lived for.

The twins were making out for a good twenty minutes before separating and moving on. Zack didn't have any stress to deal with, now, and only cared about one thing: Cody. They were joking around and planning pranks, just like they used to before the accident. Cody helped Zack out of his wheelchair and they sat down on the beach, and began talking.

"If you could have anything, Zack, what would it be?" Cody asked.

"I would give anything to walk again. I just...can't do much anymore. Now, today, I feel like I'm back to the way I was before the accident. I feel like I can just have fun, without having any drama. But I still miss the ability to walk," Zack explained.

"I'd give anything to have the way it used to be, before the accident. Remember? We used to have so much fun," Cody agreed. Zack laughed at the memories of the pranks he and Cody used to pull, and began missing those times, too.

"Do you think mom and dad know about us?" Zack asked.

"Who says they have to know? We're fine without them," Cody said.

"Jeez, you're really starting to sound like me," Zack said with a laugh. Cody laughed, as well, and pecked Zack on the lips.

"The doctor said that you might not be able to walk ever again," Cody said.

"Sadly. But, hey, I can talk, and I beat the odds with that, so you never know," Zack said.

"How can you be so optimistic?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged.

"It's one of those things where I guess I have to wait and see," Zack said.

"I can't believe we've come this far. Can you?" Cody said after a short pause.

"I can't believe it either. I never thought I'd actually fall in love," Zack said with a small smile.

"Neither did I," Cody said, and kissed Zack passionately. After ten minutes of kissing, they heard a voice.

"ZACK! CODY!"....


	15. Chapter 15

***Deep Love**

**Author's note- Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Keep 'em coming! This is a good chapter!**

Chapter 15- Kicked out

Carey and Kurt stood there, staring at Zack and Cody. Cody kept a firm grip on Zack's arm to calm his nerves. Carey and Kurt looked enraged. Carey knew that Cody had cared for Zack, but she had no idea that he cared that much.

"NO SON'S OF MINE ARE EVER GOING TO BE THAT DISGUSTING! STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Carey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, it isn't as bad as you think-" Cody started, until Carey cut him off.

"Shut the hell up and stay the fuck away from me and Kurt!" Carey yelled.

"What are you saying?!" Zack asked, surprised.

"I'm saying that you're not living in my suite anymore! Not EVER AGAIN!" Carey yelled, and Kurt and Carey walked away.

"I can't believe that she just disowned us!" Zack exclaimed.

"What are we going to do, now?" Cody asked.

"I guess we'll have to make do with what we've got," Zack said.

"Zack, we're fifteen, we can't survive on the streets!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cody, listen to me, we're better off without them. If they can't except us for who we are, we don't need them," Zack explained, hands on Cody's shoulders.

"How are we going to live, Zack?" Cody asked, starting to cry. Zack wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay. Listen to me. You promised you'd protect me in my time of need, now it's time to return the favor. I'll protect you. I might be disabled, but I will," Zack explained.

"Zack...you won't survive..." Cody sobbed.

"Cody, we'll be fine. I know it. We're better off without them. I'm not living in fear of dad anymore, and we don't have to deal with mom anymore," Zack said, rubbing Cody's back.

"I don't know, Zack," Cody sobbed.

"We just have to be strong," Zack explained, and Cody looked up at Zack's face.

"You mean, even after the accident, you're still strong?" Cody asked.

"Cody, whether the accident happened or not, I'm still the same old Zack, no matter what. I promise that," Zack said, looking Cody in the eye.

The twins left the beach then, and started going around the streets, trying to find a place to stay for the night. Cody became less confident on living on the streets, but Zack refused to lose hope.

"Zack, this is hopeless. There's no way we can survive out here," Cody said, giving up. Zack turned his wheelchair around to face Cody, and looked him in the eye.

"Look, you pushed me this far, now I'm pushing you the rest of the way. I had to overcome the worst fear I have today- crossing the street. And you know what? I did it, even when I got really scared, I never gave up because I thought that you were too stubborn to quit. Now, we can do this, so try again!" Zack explained.

"Do you think it's easy for me to say that I'm giving up on you?" Cody asked.

"I won't let you give up. I won't. You know why? Because I'm Zack Martin, and I never give up! That's who we are! I won't let mom and dad beat us just because we have to live on the streets," Zack explained, staring at Cody straight in the eye.

"Zack, I wish I could believe that,*- I really do, but things have changed since the accident," Cody replied. Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did you miss what I said on the beach? Whether the accident happened or not, I'm still me, no matter what. I promised you that, and I always keep my promises," Zack said.

"Zack, I just don't know about this," Cody said. Zack sighed.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Zack asked.

"Of course I do!" Cody said.

"Then trust me to help us find a home on the streets," Zack said. Cody nodded, but then saw the deep cut on Zack's neck.

"Zack, you're hurt..." Cody said, staring at the bloody wound.

"It hurt's, but I'm good," Zack said with a cheesy smile.

"Zack, you're not fooling me. You need to get that checked," Cody replied.

"Yeah, but we can't afford it," Zack said with a shrug.

"Well, where do you suggest we live?" Cody asked.

"Right there," Zack said, pointing down an alley. Cody looked confused.

"There?" Cody asked. Zack nodded.

"Can't find anywhere else, so we might as well make do with what we've got," Zack said.

"I guess you're right," Cody said.

That night, at eleven o'clock, Zack had some thinking to do. Should he tell Cody about how he's been feeling depressed almost all his life? He was sure he could trust Cody, but he had never told anyone this secret of his before. But Zack knew what he had to do.

"Cody?" Zack said nervously.

"What's up, Zack?" Cody replied.

"I'm going to tell you something about me that I've never told anyone else...."


	16. Chapter 16

**Deep Love**

**Author's note- Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! If you haven't seen the changes I've made to chapter 15, check it out! It's a good chapter! This is also a song chapter, with the song "Breaking the habit" by Linkin Park! I do not own the song! **

Chapter 16- Numb

_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again_

"What is it, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack sucked in a deep breath. This was much harder than he'd origionally thought it would be.

"I need to tell you something that's very important to me. Just swear to me that you won't tell anybody," Zack said seriously.

"I promise, I won't," Cody replied.

"Cody, I'm not the person you think I am. I mean, I love pranking, I love hanging out with my friends, but there's more to me than just a carefree teenager. I'm more than that. I have a sensitive side, too, it's not like I'm this soulless person. I've been wishing I was dead for a while now," Zack explained. Cody didn't know what to say.

_You all assume _

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

"There are a lot of things that made this worse," Zack said.

"What triggered it?" Cody asked.

"The first time dad molested me. He said he wanted to talk to me, in my room. I followed him. He then took all of his clothes off, and slammed me into the wall, and demanded that I'd take all of my clothes of, as well," Zack explained. He paused, knowing that it was hard to talk about.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realise_

_That I'm the one confused_

"So I did what he told me to do. And he shoved me on the bed so hard that I thought I had whiplash. Then he...molested me. Nothing ever scared me more. He hurt me, and he hurt me bad. I knew that he was getting satisfaction out of my fear. Once he was done, I tried to escape, but he pounded me on the head..." Zack explained. This was getting harder and harder to explain.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_Or say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright _

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"I quickly put some pants on and ran away from him as fast as I could. I went to your room and locked the door, and tried to catch my breath again. I was so scared. No one was home, and no one could here me yelling for help," Zack explained. Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to listen to.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

"My whole body hurt more than anything. I didn't know what to do, besides cry out for help. But help never came. So I held it in all of this time," Zack explained. Cody couldn't believe it. his brother/lover was tortured as a little kid, and held it in all this time.

_I hurt much more_

_Than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

"The more he did it, the more physical and mental pain I went through. Every night, I went through the same thing over and over again. He made me swear not to tell anyone. And I never did. Until now. But when he left, I was even more confused. I had questions that lingered about him. I was a really unhappy kid. But as the years progressed, the more I got unhappy with myself. I always had memories of dad, and everyone was pressuring me to be the perfect kid. 'Go on, Zack! Put on a good show,' but I hated it. I hated the fact that I had to follow in the footsteps of someone who was through the same thing I was," Zack explained. Cody nodded.

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

"I began seeing flaws in me that didn't really exist to anyone else. I thought I was fat and lazy, and that I should go on a diet. That's why I stopped eating meals, and I started jogging. Still, though, no one helped me. So I thought it was okay," Zack explained. Cody didn't have eye contact with Zack. This was hard to hear.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_Or say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Cody. I was afraid that you'd judge me, and I didn't want to lose you. That's the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to keep you close to me, because I really had no one else, and you stood by me, no matter what. But I'll take the blame for it, because I'm the one at fault," Zack explained. Cody looked Zack in the eye.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_Cuz I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

"Zack, I don't know what to say. But I'm not going to judge you. I love you, and I'll stand beside you, no matter what. It's just hard to hear, because I hate it when you're in pain," Cody said. Zack nodded, and smiled.

"You still love me?" Zack asked. Cody nodded, and kissed Zack on the lips. The twins knew, though, that their battle was not yet over.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I had to scream_

_But now I have som clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking a habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

**Author's note- This isn't the end of the story! Keep reviewing, and I'll update soon! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Deep Love**

**Author's note- Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter 17- Help me be me again

At twelve o'clock into the night, it started thundering. This immedietly woke up Cody, and got him a little scared, for fear of lightning.

"Zack! Wake up!" Cody said, shaking Zack. But, just like always, Zack slept through it.

"Zack! Wake up!" Cody repeated. Eventually, Zack woke up.

"What's going on?" Zack asked, his voice groggy.

"Is that lightning?" Cody asked. Zack looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I bet. Come on, we have to find shelter," Zack said.

Zack and Cody wondered around the streets, trying to find a place of shelter. It started raining, by then, and all they could do was desperately try to find shelter.

"The only option we have is to break into a car and stay there," Zack said.

"Are you serious? What if we get caught?" Cody asked, unsure.

"It's only for a couple hours until the rain stops," Zack said, shrugging it off.

"If you say so," Cody replied, trying to be as careless as Zack, but was still unsure.

Zack eventually broke into a car, and they crawled in. Cody thought that this was a little unrealistic to do, but just went along with it.

"You're soaking wet," Cody said to Zack with a smile on his face.

"Hey, at least it washed out my cut on my neck, which still hurts, by the way," Zack replied, smiling for a second.

"Zack, we have to go back home and get our stuff," Cody said.

"Cody, mom said that we're never aloud to go back in her suite. I know that this is hard to deal with, but it's the truth," Zack explained.

"How will we survive, then?" Cody asked.

"I don't exactly know the answer to that question," Zack replied after a short pause.

"Zack, you always have the answer," Cody said, looking Zack in the eye.

"I know. Cody," Zack started, grabbing Cody's hand, "I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Help me get back to being me again," Zack said.

"Of course, Zack, I'll help you," Cody replied, and kissed Zack on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Deep Love**

**Author's note- Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter 18- Horrible memories come back

The next morning, Cody woke up first, and he found himself almost completely on top of Zack, his head resting against Zack's shoulder. It had stopped raining, now, and they were still in the car. Luckily, though, they weren't caught yet. Cody looked at his peacefully sleeping brother, who was laying down on the car seat, his mouth closed. Zack looked so peaceful and innocent, it made Cody feel like he was home, and in bliss. All he really needed in his life was Zack, and nothing else really mattered. He knew this now.

Zack usually slept deeply, so it didn't matter what anyone did to wake him up. Zack was looking thin and fragile, now, because he hadn't been eating for months. But Zack was muscular, so that made him look less pittyful. Cody sat up slightly and looked Zack in the face. Cody brushed Zack's bangs out of his face and ran his fingers through Zack's blonde hair. There was something about Zack that made him feel at home, like he was in heaven. There was something about Zack, even after the accident, that was so calming. Maybe it was the familiar scent of his twin that seemed to linger on Cody's skin every time they would touch. Maybe it was the sexy smile about him that always seemed to appear when he was happy, and spreading joy. Maybe it was the familiar look: shoulder length blonde hair, strong facial features, and thin body, and relaxed clothes he wore. Maybe it was the personality. Maybe it was all of those things.

A couple minutes later, Zack woke up, and blinked his eyes open.

"Good morning, Zack," Cody said, kissing his brother on the cheek. Zack looked a little groggy, and soon realized where they were.

"Morning," Zack muttered, pecked Cody on the lips. "We need to get out of here before we get caught." Cody got off of Zack and out of the car, then helped Zack into his wheelchair. Cody shut the car door, and the two hurried out of the scene.

"I have a question, Cody," Zack said as they turned toward an alley.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Cody replied.

"Who do you think can help us?" Zack asked.

"I don't know. Who did you have in mind?" Cody asked.

"I was thinking we could ask Maddie, or maybe even Mr. Moseby," Zack replied.

"Zack, you heard mom yourself. I really want to have a home more than anything, but I think mom will freak out on us if she saw us," Cody replied.

"Damn, man. Who's side are you on?" Zack said. Cody laughed.

"I don't really know," Cody said. "So, what are we going to do, now?"

"Try to find somewhere to stay temporarily," Zack replied.

"Where are we going to find a place like that?" Cody asked.

"Would you be mad if I said I don't exactly know?" Zack asked, a little afraid of being yelled at.

"No, I'm just tired of life on the streets," Cody said.

"I know. I know. I promise, I'll make it work," Zack said.

"Have any idea of where we should go?" Cody asked. Then, a voice came behind them, and Zack got chills up and down his spine.

"Hey, isn't that bitch the one we ran over?" A male voice came behind them. Zack slowly turned around to see that it was the gangsters. The exact ones that had caused the accident. Memories of the accident kept replaying in his head. The wicked smiles on their faces. The joy they had of someone else's pain. The attack. The anguish. Zack didn't say a thing, and tried to keep a straight face.

"Look what we did!" A gangster laughed, and high-fived another one of tbe gangsters.

"Let's kill him, this time!" the gangsters yelled, and started to attack Zack.

"Cody, go, get help!" Zack yelled.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Cody said.

"Just go, I'll be okay!" Zack yelled. Cody looked unsure, but ran to get help.

Little did Zack know that he would not be so lucky this time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Deep Love**

**Author's note-**

**Sorry it took so long! I started school again, so I'm really busy!**

Chapter 19- In the hospital again

After the attack, and the gangsters left, Zack lay there for a couple moments. He felt weak, and he couldn't see anything around him. Everything was blurry. He faintly heard a voice, but couldn't hear much.  
"Zack, are you okay?" Cody had asked, gaining concern for his brother. Zack slowly blinked his eyes closed and everything went black.

A nearby woman had called 911, and the ambulance soon arrived. Cody road along, and kept asking what was happening to Zack. They said that they couldn't be sure, by that point.

At the hospital, the doctors immediately took Zack into doctor care. All Cody could do was wait. This felt like the same thing as it was when Zack had suffered the accident. Waiting was the hardest thing to do, for Cody. He just wanted Zack to be okay.

What would happen to Cody if Zack was to pass away? Cody would swear that he would never love anyone else the way he loved Zack. Zack always made him feel like he was in heaven, like nothing else existed except he and his brother. Every time Cody looked into Zack's eyes, Cody saw someone who was true, powerful, sensitive, and strong. What would happen if that were to all go away suddenly, in the blink of an eye?

As he hoped and prayed that Zack would be okay, Cody noticed that it had been 45 minutes, and still, no information. Just as he was thinking this, though, a doctor came out.  
"Well, your brother has suffered 85 major stab wounds that has caused some internal bleeding. We could fix that. The problem is, though, that he's lost too much blood to go on. We're afraid he might die," the doctor explained. Cody's skin paled. He never thought that this would happen, not to Zack.  
"Is there anything you can do for him?" Cody asked hopefully.  
"Well, we do have a blood bank, but I'm not sure if it's enough to save him. But we'll try it," the doctor said, and walked off.

Cody didn't know what to think. How could Zack, of all people, be dying? Cody needed Zack like Zack needed Cody, and without Zack, Cody would see no point in living. How could Zack just…leave this earth? How could Zack be gone…way too soon?

A couple hours passed, and the doctors were still operating. Cody could hardly believe that this would happen. 'Zack's strong,' Cody tried to convince himself, 'he can make it through this.'

But would he? Cody had no idea.

**Author's note- okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to have a good cliff hanger. The next chapter will be a lot longer! I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Live or die?

Cody still waited for another three brutal hours. Then, a doctor came out, with news on Zack.

"Well, he's not conscious, but he's doing good so far. He's getting weaker by the minute, and we're still not sure that we'll have enough blood to give him," the doctor said.

"Does he have a chance of living?" Cody asked.

"He has a chance, but still, we can't be sure of anything by this point," the doctor explained, and went back to the operating room.

Cody didn't know what to think. He would like to think that Zack would survive, and that everything would be fine, that they would soon be out of the hospital and onto the next part of their lives together. But the doctor said so himself that he didn't know if Zack was going to live. How could you be so confident when the experts didn't even know themselves?

Another half hour passed, and still no information. But just as Cody was about to give up hope, a doctor walked out.

"We're halfway through stitching him up, and still, no response. You can see him, but only through the window," the doctor explained, and motioned for Cody to follow him. And he did.

When Cody saw the image of what Zack looked like through the window, he almost had a heart attack. Zack looked pale, and had no facial expression. His face just…wasn't there, as if it was as white as the hospital bed sheet. Even his lips were white. He lay there, lifeless, and it tore Cody's heart out.

Standing there, looking at Zack, Cody realized then just how much he really loved Zack. He knew now that Zack was truly his everything, his life, his one true happiness. A testament of love that would last forever. Zack was actually a real person, and over the years, Cody had lost touch with reality in denying the fact that Zack was a person, too, and that he had actual feelings. But Zack had taken that numbness away, ever since they'd gotten together. And, for that, Cody was living the life that he never would have thought he would live, and for that, he was forever grateful for Zack being in his life.

How could that reality that Zack had brought to his life suddenly go away? How could that true love just disappear, and be taken from this earth way to soon? Cody would give anything, even his own life, to have Zack live, and get the life that he deserved. Cody would just love to take all of these problems away, and be able to touch Zack's soft skin again, to kiss those soft lips again. Just one more time, before Zack would supposedly die.

Cody then went through all of the memories that they'd shared together, all of the great times, before the accident, when they had great lives together. That joy in Zack's eye, the happiness in his smile, it seemed so long ago when Cody had seen that in Zack's face. Every memory Cody had, he would cherish. It seemed like all of the joy and happiness seemed so long ago. But Cody absolutely loved the fact that Zack did not lose touch of who he was, even after the accident. Even after all of the shit that Kurt had put him through, he would still never give up, like he usually was. And that was what Cody truly loved about Zack.

That love seemed so permanent, and so real that it seemed impossible to lose hope. Cody knew that Zack would want him to keep holding on, because he would say that they would make it through. Cody just didn't know how to say goodbye, if Zack would die. He didn't know how God would choose Zack to leave this earth.

It wasn't long before Cody realized that it had already been a whole two hours that passed. A doctor came out, and faced him.

"We stitched your brother up, and he still hasn't waken up, but he hasn't stopped breathing. I tell you, he's a fighter. Usually, with that amount of blood loss, a regular person would die, by now," the doctor explained.

Another four hours passed, and the doctors were giving him all of the blood that they could give him. Once they were done, and they gave him all of the blood that they had, they'd left, all except for one doctor. Cody watched through the window carefully for another hour, staring at Zack's eyes. But, finally, it happened. The moment he was waiting for the whole day to happen. Would Zack lose his breath and die, or would he live, and finally open his eyes?

Cody saw Zack's eyes flicker open, and saw Zack lift his head slightly.

"Cody...?" Zack asked in a weak voice.

**Deep Love**


	21. Chapter 21

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- Hey! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Keep it up! I'm still not sure if this is a good story or bad story yet, so tell me what you think! This chapter features the song "Who knew" by Pink! I don't own the song!**

Chapter 21- Who knew

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_

Cody then smiled, knowing that Zack would pull through yet again. Inside, though, he was ecstatic. He just wanted to run in there and kiss Zack on the lips as passionately as he could.

Thirty long minutes later, the doctor told Cody that he could see Zack. Cody rushed in the room to see that Zack was sitting up, staring at him.  
"Zack? You okay?" Cody asked, sitting next to Zack's bed.  
"Yeah, I am now," Zack said with a small smile.  
"How do you feel? Are you still paralyzed?" Cody asked.  
"I don't really know, yet," Zack replied.  
"At least you're not dead. Can't wait till we get back to what we were doing," Cody said.  
"Cody, I have to tell you something. The doctors…they said that I can't go back on the streets, because my health is a problem, there," Zack explained.  
"And, that means?" Cody asked, worried.  
"They're taking me into child services, and mom and dad have agreed to take you back, but not me," Zack explained.  
"Does that mean we'll be…apart?" Cody asked.  
"Yes. I guess it does," Zack replied, avoiding Cody's gaze.  
"Zack, we have to stop this! We have to be together," Cody said.  
"Cody, I tried telling them to convince mom and dad to take me in, but they refused. There's nothing we can do," Zack said.  
"Are you giving up? Zack…you never give up," Cody said.  
"Cody, I'm disabled. I can't move, I can't do anything to stop this," Zack replied.  
"That's not true! There's nothing you can't do," Cody said.  
"I've given you all there is for you to know, Cody. Now it's time for you to be on your own," Zack said.  
"But I want you with me! I love you, Zack!" Cody said, and hugged Zack tightly. Zack hugged back.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

Cody then kissed Zack on the lips, knowing that the doctor had left. They sat there, making out for a good ten minutes. When the need for oxygen became too great, they separated and looked at each other in the eyes.  
"Zack, I don't want to leave. I'm coming with you," Cody said.  
"They won't allow that," Zack said.

The boys were about to be taken their separate ways outside a couple days later.  
"Well, this is it, I guess," Zack said.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we'll never see each other again," Cody said.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zack said.  
"I never thought it would be this hard," Cody said.  
"Me either…Well, I guess this really is…goodbye," Zack said, frowning.  
"No it's not, Zack. Don't say that," Cody said, denying the truth. Tears shined in Zack's eyes.  
"I have to go, Cody. You can't hide it from yourself. We can't keep staying here," Zack said.  
"It's not goodbye, Zack. You won't leave," Cody said. A tear came down Zack's face.  
"I have to, Cody. Stop denying it. Please stop," Zack said, closing his eyes.  
"Zack? What's wrong?" Cody asked, not understanding. Zack sucked in a deep breath.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cuz they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cuz you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

"I wish I could stay. I wish we could go back to where we were before the accident. I wish I could change the things dad did to me. I wish I could stay with you. I wish I could say I love you a million times. I wish I could do so many things, but I just…can't. Things change, Cody. I'm sorry. But I have to leave. There's no changing it. So go on and live your life without me. Things will be better for you. So…goodbye…" Zack explained, tears falling down his cheeks. Cody was crying, now, and not understanding. In Cody's mind, Zack would stay. Zack wasn't going anywhere.  
"Goodbye, Cody…" Zack said, and turned his wheelchair around and went to the black car.  
"Zack, trust me when I say I know you aren't leaving!" Cody said. But the black car drove away, with Zack inside of it.

In the car, Zack was crying harder then ever before, not bothering to wipe away his tears. He kept remembering all of the great times that he and Cody had together, all leading up to that very day.

_Remember when we were such fools?  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no  
No no_

Cody could hardly believe that Zack was really gone. He'd been denying it. He got into his mother and father's car and they drove away. Cody didn't have his mind on anything else besides Zack. He wished so badly to touch Zack again. Who would love Zack? Who would protect Zack? Who would be there for Zack?

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could call you friend  
I'd give anything_

Months went by without sight of each other. Cody now knew how Zack felt when he was depressed. Things just weren't the same anymore. Every night, Cody slept in Zack's old bed, because it had Zack's scent on it, and it was as close to Zack as Cody could get. It had been seven months, and still, no sight of Zack.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Zack was now depressed. He was in a foster home, now, and didn't really have a family. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. But he knew what he had to do. He couldn't just let someone beat him down. He had to do something. Zack had to be back to himself again.

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened_

It now went from seven months to a complete year without Zack. It was January, and Cody didn't know how he could go on. He hated goodbye. He hated how he couldn't see Zack. He had to do something to see him. Because he was addicted to Zack in some sort of way. He had to stop this.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
My darling  
Who knew_

_Who knew…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- This is another song chapter. Sorry, I just like these songs! This chapter features "Saving me" by Nickelback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22- Saving me

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

Zack sat by the window at the foster home, watching the rain fall. He was feeling lonely, like he did back when he was six. This was a different kind of lonely, though, because he'd never actually been in love before.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

Zack knew that he didn't want to need someone. He didn't want to leave Cody like that. He just wanted to get back to what his life was before the accident, when life was a lot simpler. But he knew that he was also gaining something from the accident, too.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Zack didn't want anyone else but Cody to know about what had happened to him. Everyone else wouldn't except him the way Cody did. Maybe it was best that he was without anyone at the moment. Maybe it was best that they'd all just leave him alone.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

He didn't knew why, but he was also kind of happy that the accident had happened. He'd gained so much from that, and it made him a lot stronger emotionally. He'd also gained a relationship with someone who genuinely cared about him, and that person just so happened to be his twin brother. He'd gained so much. But with every positive, there was always a negative.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

He would never be able to walk again, and he would never be able to go back to what his life used to be. The accident lead him to a foster home, and never to see Cody again. He would never be the same, emotionally and physically. Things had to get back to what they used to be.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

It was like Zack was screaming out for Cody's help, but nobody could hear him. He needed someone to save him. And the only person that could help him was himself.

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Zack knew he needed to get back to himself again. He needed to stop letting people have power over him because he was disabled. He needed to change the rules, because the old Zack would always break the rules. He needed to be himself again. So he did something that he hadn't done in a year.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

The rain stopped, and Cody walked down the hall, and to the door. He and Kurt had just had a fight about taking Zack back. But, just as he'd expected, they'd refused. He then went outside, and down the street_._

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"CODY!" Someone shouted from behind Cody…

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- This is another song chapter. Sorry, I just like these songs! This chapter features "Saving me" by Nickelback. Enjoy!**

Chapter

23- Reunited?

Cody stopped in his tracks, recognizing the voice. _'It can't be, can it?'_ Cody wondered to himself. It couldn't be, could it? He hadn't seen this person in so long, it seemed impossible to see him again. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He slowly turned around. But what he saw almost knocked him over.

There was Zack, doing something he hadn't done in a little over a year. He was walking, (Yes, walking, not in the wheelchair) but walking very slowly, as if he was stiff, and walking towards his brother. Cody didn't waste any time. It _was_ Zack. Cody ran towards Zack, smiling, and hugged him tightly.  
"Zack, you're here!" Cody said.  
"I know!" Zack said.  
"And you're walking!" Cody said, still hugging Zack.  
"I know!" Zack said, smiling back. Finally, Cody let go of Zack, and looked him in the eye.  
"What made you start walking?" Cody asked.  
"I just suddenly felt a jolt of strength in my legs. I'm not used to walking again, though. I guess God decided to bless me," Zack said.  
"Zack, I haven't seen you in so long! You look amazing!" Cody said, in aw.  
"So do you! So, has dad been okay?" Zack asked.  
"He tried something with me a couple times, but I resisted. What about you?" Cody asked.  
"Foster home. I haven't gotten a new home yet. But I had enough of that place. All I wanted was to come see you," Zack explained.  
"Zack, we've got to get you back home. Mom and dad will be so surprised," Cody said. Zack's smile disappeared.  
"I'm not going back there," Zack said. Cody looked at Zack weirdly.  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked.  
"They are not my parents. My real parents would care more then Carey does, and I'm not going back there as long as Kurt's there," Zack said.  
"Zack, it's been a year. You need to forgive and forget," Cody said.  
"Cody, something like that isn't something you can just forget. I can NEVER forgive Kurt, or Carey," Zack explained.  
"What if they've changed?" Cody asked.  
"Cody, they disowned me! And they still don't want me! I can't give them another chance when I've already given them a hundred chances already!" Zack explained.  
"Then what do you want to do?" Cody asked.  
"I just don't know. But I'm not giving up. We can do this," Zack said.  
"We?" Cody asked.  
"Cody, don't tell me you're giving up on me. Don't tell me that you choose Kurt and Carey over me," Zack pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, Zack, but I need to be realistic. I need to live with our parents," Cody explained. Zack stepped away from Cody.  
"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I fell for it again," Zack said, shaking his head.  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked.  
"I can't believe I fell for someone's lies again! I swore I'd never fall for it again! After all this time, you lied to me about loving me, lied to me about how we'd always be together. Well now, I won't fall for it anymore! I don't need you, or want you in my life!" Zack yelled in outrage, and started walking away.  
"Zack, wait! I didn't lie to you about loving you!" Cody said.  
"How can I believe you now, Cody?" Zack asked, a hurt look on his face. He started walking away, leaving his memories behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- This chapter features the song "Stay" by SafetySuit. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24- Stay

_Walking out the door this morning  
Wondering what it is that's  
Going on with you  
On with you_

"Zack, can we at least talk about what has happened?" Cody asked.  
"I just don't know, Cody. It seems like you believe the person who raped me over your brother," Zack explained.  
"It's not like that. I'm just saying that there's a lot that has gone on that you don't know about," Cody explained.  
"What is it then, Cody? Is it the simple fact that Kurt tried to hurt you? Obviously, he hasn't changed, or else he wouldn't try anything," Zack said.  
"You need to give me a chance to explain everything," Cody said.  
"Fine. Go ahead," Zack said.  
"Sure, dad hasn't changed, but mom has. She's actually regretting letting you go. She wants to know, every day, where you are and how you're doing," Cody explained. Zack avoided Cody's gaze after hearing that.

_Thinking of ways to say  
I'm sorry for something that  
I'm not sure I do  
Sure I do_

"She misses you, Zack. She might not have showed it before, but you're her child, and she wants you back," Cody explained. Zack didn't know how to reply.  
"Zack, say something," Cody begged.  
"What can I say, Cody? I'm just not sure if I can trust anyone ever again," Zack replied.  
"What happened to you while I was gone, Zack? What happened to make you not trust anyone?" Cody asked. Zack didn't reply.

_So come on baby  
Let me in  
And show me what this really is  
Cuz_

"Did someone hurt you?" Cody asked. Zack still didn't reply.  
"Tell me, Zack. Why can't you come back?" Cody asked. It was then that Zack burst into tears and turned his back to his brother. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

_Something must've made you say that  
What did I do  
To make you say  
That to me?  
Something must've made you so mad  
What can I do  
To make you stay?  
Come back to me_

_Hoping for a moment that I  
Turn around and you'll be  
Coming after me  
After me_

Cody tried to touch Zack, tried to consol him, but Zack was walking away now.  
"Zack, why can't you come back?" Cody asked. Zack whirled back, facing his brother.  
"I just can't trust anyone, Cody! I can NEVER come back! No matter how much mom wants me back, or how much you want me back, I can never come back! I won't have a home, and I'll live on the streets! It's much better that way! That's how it's supposed to be!" Zack explained, and turned away, wiping his tears away.

_Cuz all that I can say is that  
It's obvious, It's obvious  
You're all I see  
All I see_

Zack walked down the street, trying to rethink his actions. He knew that he should've given Cody more of a chance to speak his mind, but he knew that it was better this way. Zack knew that what had happened back at the foster home would change him for life, just as the accident had. And he wasn't exactly ready for Cody to know about it yet.

_So come on baby  
Let me in and  
Show me what this really is about  
Cuz I can't read you  
Come on baby  
Let me in and  
Show me what this really is  
Cuz_

Cody wanted so badly to go after Zack, but he knew that Zack just needed his time. Things were complicated for him, and Cody didn't want Zack to feel like he was being mauled.

_Something must've made you say that  
What did I do  
To make you say  
That to me?  
Something must've made you so mad  
What can I do  
To make you stay?  
Come back to me…_


	25. Chapter 25

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

Author's note- Hey! I'm SOOOOO sorry I didn't update in a while! Here it is, now! REVIEW, PLEASE! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 25- First cut is the deepestZack walked slowly down the street without looking back. He couldn't trust anyone anymore. His legs ached, because he wasn't used to walking, and he'd just left behind the person who mattered the most in the world to him. Life didn't mean anything anymore. **

**Zack half expected his brother to come running and ask him to come back. But he'd realized that Cody, too, had given up on him. He didn't come after him. And Zack had been going further than he'd realized. **

**Well, as far as he was concerned, he was perfectly fine with no one coming after him. He would never come back, anyway. There was just no way of trusting Kurt or Carey after what they'd done to him. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why couldn't anyone understand that what Kurt and Carey did was wrong, and he couldn't ever forgive them?**

**Maybe his life was meant to be hard. In Zack's mind, God had a reason for everything. Maybe his life was hard because God wanted Zack to see that he was actually very strong emotionally. But how could he be strong when he felt totally alone? **

**Zack's point of view**

I was over it. I was over the fact that Cody didn't consider my fears, and the fact that Carey lied to me almost all of my life. I was over my old life. I was moving on with my life, and no one was stopping me. I didn't want to hear anything that anyone had to say. I was moving on with my life, and everything changed me. And, for the first time in my whole life, I didn't care.

Maybe I wasn't the guy for Cody if he expected me to forgive Kurt and come back so quickly. Sure, I had my faults, but it wasn't exactly all my fault. There would be no more crying in the rain, because I was done, and it didn't matter to me anymore.

I was over lies, and over games. I wasted my time thinking that I was actually wanted. Kurt and Carey, formerly known as my parents, had betrayed me, and they never cared. As for Cody, to tell you the truth, I didn't exactly know.

I walked down somewhere near 3rd street, not really knowing where I was going. My legs ached, and so did my throat. I needed to rest somewhere. Somewhere. But I didn't exactly know where I was. That was when my knees gave out, and fell, and everything went black.

**Cody's point of view**

I tell you. I was one sad guy. What was I doing? Was I supposed to go after him, or stay there? What would Zack do in a situation like that? Zack would probably be brave enough to go after me. But I wasn't thinking straight. I was only thinking of how I'd somehow chased Zack off. How could Zack and I be apart again?

In that instant, I'd wondered why we had to be apart. I loved Zack more than anything, and I still do, to this day. Why did he have to go? Why did he leave me for a life on the streets?

I hoped that he wasn't going to get hurt, and that he'd come back. But what were the chances of that happening? So much could happen to him in so little time. It hurt just thinking about it.

The first cut is the deepest. But for Zack, the cuts must be getting deeper than anyone's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

Chapter 26- Cheating

**Zack's point of view**

It's been two months into being alone on the streets. I'd already lost weight, and I'd fainted a couple times, but it was the way I was surviving. Cody still wasn't coming after me; no one was coming after me to take me some place. As far as I was concerned, they didn't have to. I was fine without anyone.

Oh, who was I kidding. I was socially isolating myself again, and it was quite emotionally painful. No one was really my friend, and no one would come after me. Not even my friends at school. Well, they probably didn't know. But Cody didn't have any excuse. If he really didn't love me, he never should have led me on like that. I HATED that.

And I was alone again.

**Chris's (Zack's friend) point of view**

As Zack's friend, I was worried about him. I remember asking Cody a number of times why he was gone for so long, and Cody never answered me. At the time, I couldn't understand it. And I still can't understand it.

I was Zack's best friend, and I felt like I haven't seen him in a long time. Zack and only Zack knew that I was really bisexual, and I had a crush. I felt like he truly understood me, and that he really mattered a lot to me. Was it wrong to be concerned for my best friend?

Some say love and friends don't mix, but I couldn't help the way that I felt. I truly had a crush on Zack, my best friend. I just couldn't help it. He didn't know, though. I was always planning on telling him, but he was always busy, and he wasn't there for me to tell him. I just didn't get why Cody wouldn't tell me where Zack was.

**Cody's point of view**

It's been two months, and still, no sign of Zack. I wasn't about to go after him because I wasn't that brave, and the simple fact that I thought that he was in the wrong. Chris, Zack's friend, had been talking to me about it for the past couple months, asking me where Zack was. I didn't want to tell him. Sure, he was Zack's friend and deserved to know, but I knew that Chris was going to go find Zack. I didn't want Zack to come back to his fears.

I knew deep in my soul that Zack would never come back. I just didn't want to admit it. I still loved Zack with all my heart.

I hated to admit it, but I knew that Chris was bisexual, and I was afraid that he would cause a threat to me and Zack's relationship. He had everything I didn't have. He was just like Zack, inside and out. He had the same haircut, except his hair was a little shorter, and he had a strong chin, straight nose, and nice lips. He also had a good body, which could go far to a person like Zack.

Did Zack and I even have a relationship anymore? I wanted to say that we did, but we'd been apart for so long that it was hard to tell. But I still had feelings for him. It was then that I wondered if he still had feelings for me.

**Zack's point of view**

I wondered somewhere down Maine street, looking for food. That was what I usually did on a Saturday- or Sunday? One of the two- because food on Maine street was popular, mostly because there were many restaurants there. But, today, I was focused on something else.

I wasn't exactly ready to see Cody again, because I still had a lot of thinking to do, but what about my friends? What about Bob? What about Warren? What about Jeremy? What about my best friend, Chris?

Sure, none of my friends had necessarily come after me- mostly because of not knowing why I was gone- but I'd half expected Chris to come after me. Out of all my friends, Chris was the closest to me, and I felt like I could relate to him. Would he come after me, though, or wouldn't he?

All I knew was that Chris was bisexual. And I loved Cody, I truly did, but a small part of me wanted to try Chris out, out of curiosity. Cody had misunderstood me. But I needed to see both Chris and Cody. Mostly Cody, though, because I loved him the most.

What was I going to do?

I had to go back.

**Cody's point of view**

I knew I had to get over this love I had with Zack. He wasn't here, and he would never be here. I needed to get over him. I needed to try a guy. Any guy.

My perfect opportunity came when Chris was heading toward me, and probably wondering what the hell was going on with Zack. I wasn't going to tell him that Zack, his best friend, his most loyal friend, was on the streets. _I'm just cheating on Zack, _my devilish side told me.

And I listened.

**Zack's point of view**

I'd just gotten off Maine street and in front of Liberty Park when I saw both Chris and Cody, in the park. I inhaled deeply and started walking toward them. I needed to face Cody sometime. And that time was now.

It was then that I saw what made me cry harder than ever before. Cody had kissed my best friend on the lips.

"CODY!!!!!" I shouted, already in tears…

**Author's note: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP TO FIND OUT WHO ZACK ENDS UP WITH! TELL ME IN YOU'RE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- This chapter features the song "Over it" by Katherine McPhee. Please read and review! I NEED HELP ON WHO ZACK ENDS UP WITH!**

Chapter 27- Over it

**Zack's point of view**

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_I'm over you asking me when you know_

_I'm not okay_

It was that moment that my heart broke into pieces. I couldn't believe that he would do this to me.

"Zack, please-" Cody started, until I cut him off.

"No! Just don't talk to me ever again!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Zack, please listen, it's not what it looks like," Cody said.

"It looks like you're cheating on me! I'll never forgive you! But next time, don't lie to me and say you love me! Don't lead me on like that!" I yelled, and started walking away.

**Chris's point of view**

I couldn't believe it. I knew that Zack and Cody had something between them, but I couldn't believe that Cody would go and try to hurt Zack. No, I didn't like it. I hated it. I only wanted Zack, and that was the end of that.

I went after Zack, not giving Cody any time to explain. Zack was sitting on the curb, crying. I didn't blame him for it. He'd just been hurt deeply.

_You call me at night_

_And I pick up the phone_

_And though you'll be telling me_

_I know you're not alone_

I sat next to him, put my arm around him, and consoled him. This was hard for him to take, and I had to take my opportunity.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, Chris," Zack said, "I blame him."

"I know," I said. "You didn't deserve it. You have every right to be angry with him."

"Thank you," Zack said as he cried.

"Zack, I'm here for you. I promise. I'll take care of you," I told him, pulling him into a hug.

_Oh, and that's why_

_Your eyes, I'm over it_

_You're smile, I'm over it_

_Realize_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

I wished I could do something for him. I wished I could tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that Cody didn't have any excuse for it. Zack just cried in my arms, and sobbed.

"It's okay, Zack," I told him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Everything he's ever told me is a lie," Zack said.

"You'll be okay," I told him, "in time." Zack didn't reply.

**Zack's point of view**

I was broken down. I couldn't stop crying. How could Cody, of all people, cheat on me? I didn't know what to do. But Chris was right there. He was always there for me.

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No that ain't the way to be_

_How I feel? _

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_Moving on_

_It's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first _

_A little bit_

_But now I'm_

_So over it_

I was completely over him. If he was going to be that way, I didn't need him. It hurt at first. It stung my heart, and he ripped my heart into pieces. But I needed to move on. I didn't need him in my life.

"Zack, I'm here for you. Just remember that," Chris told me. And I believed him. And I kind of liked him for that.

"Thank you, Chris," I told him.

_I'm over your hands_

_And I'm over your mouth_

_Trying to drag me down _

_And fill me with self doubt_

Good God. I needed someone to love me. I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay, and that they would protect me. And Chris was so close. Chris was _right there. _It must've been a spur of the moment thing, because I needed some comfort. And for the first time, someone wasn't lying to me. I thanked him silently for that.

_Oh and that's why_

_Your world, I'm over it_

_So sure_

_I'm over it_

_I'm not your girl_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over_

Chris kissed me on the lips, and that seemed to give me the comfort I needed. Sure, it was truthful, sexy, and it gave me a weird feeling. But it didn't have the same feeling as when Cody kissed me. But somehow, I needed comfort. I needed Chris. And he was right there. Cody sure wasn't comforting me. He made it seem like he didn't care.

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No that ain't the way to be_

_How I feel? _

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_Moving on_

_It's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first _

_A little bit_

_But now I'm_

_So over it_

Yes, he hurt me. He stabbed me in the back, and he wasn't even making an effort to get me back. I needed someone, and Chris was there for me. I would keep kissing him. I needed that feeling of happiness.

And I was completely over Cody. If he was willing to cheat, he obviously didn't love me.

_Don't call_

_Don't come by_

_It ain't no use_

_Don't ask me why_

_You'll never change_

_There'll be no more crying in the rain_

Chris kissed me again, and the tears started going away. He was comforting me, and I needed it. But I kind of felt like a whore. I needed him, though. I needed someone. And maybe Chris was that person.

_I'm over it!_

_Wanting you to be wanting me_

_No, that ain't the way to be_

_How I feel? _

_Read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_Moving on_

_It's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_But now I'm so over it_

One question. Why did I feel so bad?

_I'm so over it…_

**Author's note: I don't believe in threesomes, so I need A LOT OF HELP! TELL ME WHO ZACK SHOULD END UP WITH! Cody and Zack lovers, I'll make it VERY fair to you guys (I like them together, too.) Chris and Zack lovers, I'll make it fair for you, too, but only for one or two chapters. If you want more, you can tell me. READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- This chapter features the song "Goodbye" by Kristina DeBarge. I think this song describes the situation perfectly. Thanks for the reviews! Now I know who Zack ends up with!**

Chapter 28- Goodbye

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_

_Because you don't know how to act_

_And you don't know where your life is going?_

Zack pulled away from the kiss, and looked Chris in the eyes. He didn't know what to say at that point. It was that moment that Zack looked around, to see if his brother was standing by, watching this. And, just as they'd guessed, he was. But Cody must've been waiting to talk to Zack alone.

_Am I supposed to be torn apart? _

_Broken hearted_

_In a corner crying bout it?_

_Pardon me if I don't show it_

"I have to talk to Cody," Zack told Chris, wiping his tears away, "and I'll be right back."

So Zack walked over to Cody, emotionless facial expression.

"Zack, I want to say I'm sorry," Cody said, standing up.

"There's nothing you can say, Cody," Zack said, not smiling.

"I didn't mean it, Zack," Cody lied. Zack shook his head at him.

"Yes you did, Cody! I saw you kissing him! What about your friend, Ted?! Did you fuck him, too?!" Zack yelled.

"You know I didn't!" Cody said.

"How can I believe you, Cody?! I didn't do a THING to you to cheat on you, so why did you feel the urge to lie to me?!" Zack yelled.

"You were gone, Zack! I didn't want you anymore!" Cody yelled in defense.

"Then don't lead me on, anymore! Don't talk to me again! And most of all, DON'T LIE TO ME!" Zack yelled.

_I don't care _

_If I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice_

_And get yourself together_

_But either way_

_Baby I'm gone_

"I didn't think I loved you anymore, Zack, but now I know I DO love you! Don't leave me!" Cody said.

"No! Just because you say it doesn't mean you mean it!" Zack replied.

"I mean it, Zack!" Cody pleaded.

"Don't waste your breath," Zack said, and walked away from his brother, back to Chris.

_I'm so over it_

_I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

"You okay, Zack?" Chris asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, can I stay at your house for a couple days?" Zack asked. Chris smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, you can," Chris said. Zack smiled back.

"Okay," Zack said.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

Chris stood up and the two walked down the sidewalk, and started talking. It felt like such a long time since they'd done that before.

**Cody's point of view**

I messed up. No, more then that. I lost him. I made such a stupid decision, and it pissed him off, and he had every right to be mad at me. I couldn't believe what I'd done, and what I put him through. I wished I was Chris at that moment, holding Zack in my arms, saying that it would be okay.

But I knew that he was pissed at me, at that moment, and he'd probably slap me if I ever tried that. But I wanted to see him, badly.

**Zack's point of view**

Chris and I were walking down the sidewalk, talking normally. I couldn't get my mind off Cody, though. That picture in my head of him kissing Chris was enough to break my heart in two. But it showed that I didn't need him.

_Cut my hair cause it _

_Reminded me of you_

_I know you liked the long 'do,_

_I had to switch my attitude up_

I sensed Cody's desire for me, now. But I wasn't about to allow him to do what he wanted to. He couldn't break my heart, because it was already broken.

**Cody's point of view**

I had a strong desire to kiss Zack, by that point. I had Chris's unfamiliar kiss on me, and I couldn't remember what Zack tasted like. I needed to kiss Zack anywhere on his body. Giving into my desire, I ran over to them. Zack seemed to notice, and turned around to see me.

"Zack, I'm sorry! I love you, and I'll make it up to you!" I pleaded. Zack looked anywhere except my eyes.

"We can't, Cody. I don't trust you anymore. We're over," Zack explained. I shook as I spoke, my hands itching to touch him.

"It's never over, Zack. It isn't," I told him. It was then that he looked at me with his blue eyes.

"You fucked up, Cody. You tore my heart in pieces," Zack said, frowning. I then grabbed him and held him tightly, against his struggling, and kissed him on the lips. I then fell in love with him again. This was why he had my heart.

**Zack's point of view**

I struggled as much as I could. I tried to ignore the feelings he was giving me. But he had a good grip on me, and I refused to kiss him back.

_Thinking of changing up how I ride_

_No more on the passenger's side _

_Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

I hated myself for it. I should've moved away quicker. I brought my head back and escaped his kiss, but he didn't stop. He started kissing my neck, a sexual move I knew all too well.

"Cody, stop it," I said, trying to remain calm.

"I love you, Zack," Cody said in between kissing my neck. I looked back to see Chris, but Chris was no where to be found.

"This isn't like you," Zack said, "stop it."

"Things change," Cody whispered against my skin, which made me shiver.

"Exactly. First you go cheating on me, then you kiss me? What's your deal?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're my deal, Zack. I want you, not Chris," Cody explained to me. I then struggled against his grip more.

_I don't care _

_If I never see you again_

_I'll be alright_

_Take this final piece of advice_

_And get yourself together_

_But either way_

_Baby I'm gone_

"Stop, seriously. You're scaring me," I told him, struggling. I had flashbacks of what Kurt did to me, and I covered my face with my hands to hide my tears. Cody then let go of me, catching on.

"Listen to me, Zack. I love you. That was why I did it," Cody explained. I uncovered my face and looked at him.

"No, you don't! I told you not to lie to me! OR lead me on! Now move on, and kiss other guys, just like you did to me. I can't be with you, Cody!" I explained to him, and turned away to walk toward Chris's house. I felt his eyes on me, still itching to touch me. I couldn't let him do it. Not ever again.

_I'm so over it_

_I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_I'm so over it_

_I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_And just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new_

_I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey hey hey_

_Goodbye_


	29. Chapter 29

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note- PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! This chapter features mentions of sex. Please don't read if you don't feel comfortable with that kind of stuff. Oh, and also, this chapter IS NOT just about that. Cody's actually trying to talk to Zack about remaking their relationship. Read if you feel ABSOLUTELY comfortable about mentions of sex. **

Chapter 29- Seducing him

"All we need to do is talk, Zack," Cody said. Zack stopped in his tracks.

"Alright, then. I'll grab Chris," Zack said, and started walking.

"No, Zack. You and me. Together. No one is going to interfere with what I've got planned for you," Cody said. _'Why is he sexing me?' _Zack asked himself.

"There's nothing to talk about, Cody. It's finished. It's over," Zack said, denying Cody's coaxing.

"Yes, there is. If we just talk it over, we'll be back together again," Cody said, walking towards Zack. Zack didn't tell, especially not to Cody, but his palms were sweating.

**Cody's point of view**

I was watching him. He looked especially sexy today, especially since he was in a V-neck black T-shirt that exposed part of his chest. He was thinner, but he had a nice tan; must've been because he was on the streets. He was also wearing the dark jeans that were lowest riding on him, exposing the skin that I actually liked.

Yeah, you could say I was driven by hormones, and I needed him. I thought of all of the things I wanted to do to him. Sure, it seemed highly unlike me. But I needed him. I thought of all of the things I would've done to him if I didn't have such self control that I had.

Still, he protested against me.

"Cody, this isn't like you. Stop trying to be something you aren't," Zack told me. I noticed that he was shaking.

"You're right, Z," I told him, calling him his nickname I had for him, which was his first initial. "It isn't like me. But It's the first time I've seen you in a long time."

"Don't you remember what you did ten minutes ago? You kissing Chris? Ring a bell?" Zack asked, turning to me.

"We need to talk about that. You can't deny it," I told him.

"Fine. So we'll talk about it. Fine," Zack said, defeated.

"Okay. We'll go back to our room," I said, smiling at him.

"No," Zack refused, "not there."

"Why?" I asked.

"You know why. Let's just talk here," Zack told me. I nodded.

"Zack, you were gone. You abandoned me. I felt like you weren't coming home, and I needed to get over you," I explained to him when we sat down.

"Cody, you should've understood why I didn't want to come back. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. If you really missed me, all you had to do was come after me," Zack explained to me.

"I'm not that brave, Zack. _You_ make me brave. _You_ make me feel like nothing else matters. Without you, I was scared and confused. I need you," I explained, my hand on his chest. He paused, this time.

"If you need me like you do, you wouldn't have kissed my best friend. Explain that," Zack told me.

"Okay, I admit it. I did it on purpose. My brain told me to move on, but my heart never moved on. I was still thinking of you the whole time," I explained, letting my hand drop to his lap. He seemed to be too absorbed in taking it all in to notice.

"I wasn't ready to come back. But I came back because of you. I wanted to truly see all my friends again, and I wanted to see you. But when I saw you kissing Chris, it was a big slap in my face, because you weren't the same guy I knew," Zack explained to me.

"I don't want Chris, Zack. I want _you_," Cody said.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth. I know you were about to fuck him," Zack told me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Because I was driven by hormones, I could only stare at him in pleasure. The side of me that was aggressive and driven by hormones wanted to have sex with him, lose my virginity to him, but I had such self control. Such self control that I was willing to reason with him, and be patient.

Oh, how I wanted to.

No, needed to.

You're probably wondering, 'this is highly unlike Cody, Mr. Perfect, Mr. innocent. Why would he do this?' Well, I can explain that. Ever since the accident, I'd gained a new kind of aggressiveness towards Zack that I didn't have before. He'd given me confidence. I was shy of the world of sex and things like that. But I knew Zack, and I knew him well. I trusted him, and that's why I'm confident today.

"I was about to. But I remembered you," I told him. Zack exhaled deeply.

"Alright. I'm not saying we're back together, but let's just say that it's a friend thing. If you want to be with me again, you'd better damn well prove yourself," Zack explained to me sternly, and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

Author's note- WARNING! This chapter involves sexual content. If you're not comfortable with reading that, don't read this chapter. 

**Chapter 30- I want to break the golden boy**

**Zack's point of view**

I was left with thoughts of nothing but my brother as I approached Chris's house. I was so stressed out that all I needed was just to go to sleep. But, knowing Chris, he would probably have none of it. I groaned to myself as I knocked on his door.

Chris came to the door, and yanked me in before I could say anything. First, I wanted to know why he'd abandoned me while Cody was seducing me, but before I could ask him, he turned me around and told me to walk down the hall, last door on the right. I wondered what he was about to do to me.

"You were gone for hours," Chris told me.

"I know," I replied, trying not to question why he was getting unusually close to me.

"And I've been waiting," Chris said. I tipped my head in confusion.

"Waiting for what?" I asked, fearing the answer. Chris spun me around to face him, but kept a firm grip on my shoulders.

"You know," Chris said, smiling mischievously and glancing down my body.

"What was that, Chris? Since when did you like sexing innocent teenagers going through a hard time?" I asked, shaking. Chris laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're cute," Chris said, and kissed my cheek. That didn't really do anything but make me confused.

"We can't do it now. What if your parents are home?" I said, then mentally slapped myself. What a lame excuse.

"They're both out at work. That leaves us time to…" Chris's voice trailed. I cleared my throat, coughing up the breath I'd been holding for the longest time.

"I, um…I can't," I said half heartedly.

"Zack, knowing someone like you, you've done it before," Chris said, looking at him doubtfully. I looked away from him, trying to find something else to focus on.

"You have no idea," I replied, frowning.

"I think you like feeling weak, Zack. I think you like feeling violated. I think you like me being in your face right now," Chris told me, and whispered in my ear. "I think you want me to fuck you."

"Stop mistaking fantasy from reality," I retorted, trying to find the confidence to look back at him.

"I don't believe in fantasy when I can get what I want," Chris said.

"Chris, I meant what I said. I can't," I told him. He shook his head.

"And I meant what I said," Chris told me.

"Why your best friend?" I questioned him. He touched my jaw gently, and said what I absolutely hated.

"I want to break the golden boy," Chris said. That immediately pissed me off. To him, I was not a human, but just a sex object that he could break into pieces.

"Fuck off. Just fuck off," I said, and walked away from him. I then walked out of the house, thinking I needed some air.

All I wanted was love. True love that I could give my heart to. Was that too much to ask? I wasn't ready to deal with sex again, especially not after what Kurt did to me.

But what if someone already had my heart, but I didn't want to admit it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: Hey! If you've ever read the "House of night" series, go check out my newest story! It's called "House of night Love!" **

**Also, this chapter features the song "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne! Enjoy!**

Chapter 30- I'm with you

**Zack's point of view**

_I'm standing on the bridgeI'm waiting in the darkI thought that you'd be hereby now_

It was now raining, and it was 10: 30 at night. I was tired, a little depressed, and I didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to do about Cody. Didn't know what to do about Chris. I was tired of being homeless. I was tired of trying to figure out my life. Most of all, I was tired of people trying to lie and take advantage of me.

_There's nothing but the rainno foot steps on the groundI'm listening but there's no sound_

I needed someone who loved me. Not someone who was after sex. Or just wanted to use me and lie to me. It was hard to find that, though, because every person in my life had lied to me. Couldn't they see that I was human, and not some object that they could just break into pieces?

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?Won't somebody come take me home?_

Feeling cold and lonely, I tried to find somewhere to sit. It was pouring down rain, now, and I had no place to go. Boy, did I have a checkered past. And now, I didn't know what to do, where to go, or who to trust.

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you are but II'm with youI'm with you_**Cody's point of view**

At the moment, I was taking a shower, to calm myself down over the stressful day. I didn't know why at the time, but I kept seeing Zack's face everywhere I'd turn. Even if he wasn't there. It was weird, because I haven't experienced that in a long time.

Maybe it was a guilt thing. I knew deep in my soul that I shouldn't have cheated on him. But instead of listening to it, I decided to ignore it, and scar my only love for the rest of his life.

_I'm looking for a placeI'm searching for a faceIs anybody here I know?_

It was a stressful day. How could I do that to Zack? Now he probably doesn't know what to do or who to trust. And that was my fault. And I couldn't stand it. That was why, later that night, I got out of the shower, and glanced in the mirror. I could've sworn I saw Zack's face instead of mine. Surprised, I glanced back at the mirror. This time, it was my face.

_Cuz nothing's going rightAnd everything's a messAnd no one likes to bealone_

**Zack's point of view**

I was crossing a street somewhere near 1st street, and trying to find a place to stay. I was shivering, and cold. Damn, I would give anything for a bed somewhere, instead of a street on the coldest, rainiest night of the whole year.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?Won't somebody come take me home?_

I've never known Chris to be that deceiving, but I did know that he was a little more on the aggressive side. Especially when it came to sex. But I was NOT that kind of guy, and he needed to understand that. Didn't he understand that I was his friend, not a sex toy that he could just use again and again?

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I I'm with you I'm with you_

**Cody's point of view**

The whole night, I was having dreams. Some where nightmares, where Zack had left me forever. But no matter how hard I'd tried to ignore it, Zack kept popping into my head, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_OhWhy is every thing so confusing?Maybe I'm just out of my mindYeah yeah yeah..._

**Zack's point of view**

I walked down the street when I saw something that struck a nerve in my system. There was a building, and Kurt had owned it for his band to practice there. He used to take me down there and…well…you know.

That brought a chill down my body, and I wished that I could get rid of those memories. The only way to do that, though, was to go back home and face it. And that fact hurt my soul emotionally.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, and covered my mouth, and kept my hands locked behind my back.

_It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut I I'm with youI'm with youTake me by the hand Take me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut I I'm with youI'm with you_

**Cody's point of view**

I knew something was wrong. Somehow, something was telling me that Zack was in trouble. I didn't know why, but something was telling me to check to see if dad was home.

I walked out to the living room to see if dad was home.

"Mom, is Dad home?" I asked.

"No, he said he has unfinished business to attend to," Mom said. A chill went down my body.

"Oh no," I said.

"What?" Mom asked, turning to me.

"Dad has Zack," I said, and rushed into my bedroom to get changed, and go after Zack, to help him.

_Take me by the hand Take me somewhere newI don't Know Who You areBut I I'm with youI'm with you…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: For all of you who read my story "The real life of Zack and Cody," I now rated it M because of the insane ideas of Melanie! Go check it out! Please inform me if you think it's really bad!**

Chapter 32- You've proven yourself

**Zack's point of view**

Kurt roughly shoved me into the building, and held me down to the floor.

"You didn't think you could escape that easily, did you?" Kurt growled at me.

"Actually, I didn't," I replied nervously.

"Whatever. Just shut up and take your shirt off," Kurt demanded.

"No," I told him quiet.

"What?!" Kurt asked, in shock.

"Surprisingly, I don't want you to rape me," I said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me, bitch!" Kurt yelled. "Now, take your shirt off!"

"No! This is the last time I'll ever be afraid of you! You aren't worth it! You're just an insane mother fucker that doesn't have anything to live on besides making other people hurt!" I yelled. He then tried to slug me. It was then that I noticed that he was drunk, and he was a little clumsy. I tried getting up to go to the door, but he was holding me down, not letting me go anywhere.

Deciding it was time for me to do something instead let him tear me into pieces, I managed to get my left arm free of his grip. I punched him in the face as strong as I could, and punched him again, just to get him to stagger back a bit. Sure enough, blood was on his face, and he let my other arm go, staggering back, feeling his face. I got up quickly, trying to find the door. But Kurt had now gotten up, and grabbed my arms and twisted them back, and pushed me up against the wall.

"I hurt you because I hate you, Zack. You've made my life hell, and I'm making yours hell," Kurt said, and pushed me harder against the brick wall. I struggled against his grip, making it harder for him to keep me still. Kurt reached over to a nearby table and grabbed his bottle of wine, and crashed it against my head. I started immediately bleeding all over.

**Cody's point of view**

Mom drove me down the street, and I tried to get through to Zack to tell me where he was. Everything was blurred, though. I couldn't get through to his mind. We had such a connection, sometimes I knew what he was thinking, and he knew what I was thinking.

Just as I was giving up hope, I had a thought from Zack.

'_Help me,' _Zack thought.

'_Where are you?' _I asked him through our minds.

'_The last building on the right side of 1st__ street,' _Zack thought.

"Mom, go to first street," I told her.

**Zack's point of view**

I was now covered in blood, and Kurt was still holding onto me. I then ripped my arms away from his grip, and picked up the closest heavy object, and knocked him out. My knees then became weak and I sat down on the floor next to the door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Okay. This was kind of a situation I didn't want to be in. Here I was, in a small building, I was soaking in my own blood, my clothes were drenched, and here was my father on my right side, unconscious.

After a couple hours, Mom and Cody came in, and I guess you can say they saved me. I pulled Cody off to the side to talk to him and drew in a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I can thank you for saving me," I said.

"No problem, Zack," Cody said. I exhaled deeply and hugged him.

"You've proven yourself to me," I whispered in his ear.

"Does that mean we're back together?" Cody asked, hugging me back.

"Yes," I said.

"Will you move back in with us?" Cody asked me. I paused, and let go of him.

"No," I said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Why?" Cody asked, more confused than angry.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'm just not ready. Not when Kurt's still there. And I still don't exactly trust mom," I explained. Cody gave me a small nod.

"You have a right to feel that way. So, what happened with you and Chris?" Cody asked.

"He didn't like me for me. He just wanted me for sex," I explained.

"So where are you going to live?" Cody asked. I sighed.

"On the streets 'till I'm ready to move back in with you guys," I replied.

"When will I see you again?" Cody asked.

"Meet me on 3rd street tomorrow afternoon. See you then," I said, and he kissed me on the lips.

**Author's note: I know what you're thinking. This would be the perfect ending of the story. Really, it isn't the end. There's still a lot of unresolved problems, like what'll happen between Zack and Cody tomorrow afternoon, where will Zack live, does Zack have any health problems, what'll happen with Chris, and I have a surprise planned later in the story! So keep reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: This chapter contains the song "Live your life" by TI ft. Rihanna. **

Chapter 33- Live your life

_What you need to do is be _

_Thankful for the life you got._

_You know what I'm sayin'? _

The next morning, Zack got woke up on the bench he was sleeping on. He was still bloody, and people had helped him get the glass out of his head. He sat up and stretched, and shivered, due to the cold January weather.

Suddenly, Zack heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Chris behind him. Zack didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Zack, we need to talk," Chris said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Zack replied, keeping a straight face.

"Zack, you know what we need to say," Chris said.

_Stop lookin' at what you ain't got _

_And start looking at what you do got_

_Let's give it to 'em baby girl_

"Fine. Go ahead," Zack said.

"Why did you leave last night?" Chris asked.

"You know why. I'm sorry, Chris. Really, I am. I'm just not ready for that type of sexual stuff," Zack explained.

"Zack, I know you're hiding something. You can trust me," Chris said.

"No, Chris. I can't trust you. You know why? Because you lied to me," Zack replied stiffly.

"When did I ever lie to you?" Chris asked.

"You said that you'd never hurt me. You said you'd do all you could to help me. But all you've done is proven that all that I am to you is a walking sex object!" Zack yelled.

"You know that was out of character that night!" Chris retorted.

"How can I believe you, Chris?! What do you want from me?!" Zack yelled, getting frustrated. Chris stood in front of Zack.

"I want you to be how you used to be! When you were happy and you weren't always so depressed!" Chris yelled.

"I was hit by a car, Chris! I lost the ability to walk and talk for a whole year! That kind of thing changed me!" Zack yelled.

_You're gonna be a shining star_

_With fancy clothes_

_And fancy cars_

_And then you'll see _

_You're gonna go far_

_Cuz everyone knows_

_Just who you are_

"Then I don't know why I wasted my time with you!" Chris yelled.

"THEN LEAVE!" Zack yelled, standing up.

"Why did you have to change, Zack?!" Chris asked.

"Because I wasn't happy, Chris! I can't play pranks and crack jokes like I used to!" Zack replied.

"Where's your home, then?! Where's your family?! Where's your dad?!" Chris asked.

"I don't have a home! I don't have a family! And I most definitely DO NOT have a father! Is that good enough for you?! Do you feel satisfied?! Make fun of me now, Chris! Now there's something that you have that I don't!" Zack yelled. Chris looked at Zack bitterly.

"You know, the Zack I knew wouldn't change for anybody! He wouldn't change just because something bad happened to him! Now look at you! Acting like you don't remember when you last smiled!" Chris yelled.

"Well, then. That shows you just how much you know about me!" Zack said.

_So live your life_

_Aaaay_

_Instead of chasing that paper_

_Just live your live_

_Aaaay_

_Ain't got no time for no haters_

_Just live your life_

_Aaaay_

_There's no telling where it'll take you_

_Just live your live_

_Aaaay_

_Cuz I'm a paper chaser just living my life_

_Just living my life_

_My life_

_My life_

_My life_

_Just living my life_

"Zack, all I'm saying is that I'm tired of you letting those people take over your life! Now what's it lead to?! You don't even remember the last time you smiled!" Chris yelled. This made Zack pause, and avoid eye contact.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to hang out with me," Zack said quietly.

"For God's sake, Zack! You're not even the same person! Don't you think you owe people something?!" Chris yelled.

"THEN LEAVE!!!!" Zack yelled.

"Fine," Chris said, and turned and walked in the other direction, leaving Zack behind.

**Zack's point of view**

I HATED to admit it, but Chris was kind of right. Whatever was the past happened in the past, and I needed to be how I used to be. It wasn't like me to just give up on something that was important to me. I needed to start taking the necessary steps to get my life back together. And, for the first time in my life, I had to face my father for what he was truly. I also had to face mom, and talk to her about how she'd been.

And, for the first time in months, I was ready to come home.


	34. Chapter 34

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

**Chapter 33- Home again**

**Zack's point of view**

I started heading towards the hotel, somewhere on Park street, then it all seemed to come back to me. Liberty Park on my right, and the hotel on my left. I paused before entering the hotel, mostly because I was about to re-enter my past. But, soon enough, I entered through the doors, and had memories just by looking into the lobby.

I said hello to all of my friends in the lobby that I haven't seen in so long, and headed for the elevator. Anticipation was rising inside of me. I didn't know exactly how mom was going to react, but I had to at least try.

When I got to the 23rd floor, it all seemed to set in. I knocked on the door, as if I was some stranger who never lived there at any time. It was mom who opened the door, and saw that I was there. She looked a little surprised.

"Zack," she said, "do you want to…come in?" I nodded and stepped in. Cody looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and looked surprised.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Well, sit down, and we'll talk," Mom said kindly. I sat down next to Cody.

"As you know, it's been a long time. And since I thought about it, I began to wonder how I've become this person. It's not me, mom. And being on the streets changed me," I explained. Mom nodded.

"You were on the streets?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"But nothing changed me more than the accident I've been through. It's not me, and I didn't know what to do. Sure, things will never be the same, and I have the scars to prove it, but I need to be me again," I explained.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mom asked.

"I thought about it for a long time, and I think the only way to be myself again is to come back home with you guys," I said.

"Okay. We'll except you back. Thank you for coming back," Mom said without delay, a little relief in her voice.

"But I don't know if I can live here with Kurt here," I said.

"Don't worry about that, because I broke up with him yesterday," Mom said.

"Good. But is he far away from here?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know," Mom replied.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, then," I said.

"Why? He's not here anymore," Mom said.

"Yeah, but I know dad, and I know that he probably won't give up as long as he lives," I explained. Mom nodded.

"So, you're definitely coming back?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah. I am," I said.

"Um, Zack, there's just one problem," Mom said.


	35. Chapter 35

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

**Chapter 35- complicated**

**Zack's point of view**

A problem? A problem? What problem? I died inside just knowing that there was a possibility that Kurt could possibly come back into my life. Problems are what held me back for so long. I couldn't have a problem. Not now.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying to keep calm.

"Yes. A problem," Mom said.

"What problem?" I asked.

"Child services found out about the molestation. They won't let either one of you back into my life," Mom explained.

"What?!" Cody and I said in unison.

"Yes. It came as a shock to me, too," Mom said.

"So where are they sending us?" I asked.

"A foster home near here," Mom said.

"I can't believe this. I just got out of there, and I don't plan on going back," I said.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Zack. I hope you understand," Mom said.

"Understand? I don't get why we can't stay here," Cody said.

"I can't answer that, Cody. Let's just get your things together, because the child service will be here for you in just a minute," Mom said, and Cody stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

"I can't believe this," Cody said.

"I know, me either. But I have a plan to get out of there," I said.

"What? I thought you didn't do that anymore," Cody said.

"I thought about things for a long time, and I need to be who I am again. I can't let this accident rule over my life," I explained.

"Okay. So, what's your plan?" Cody asked.

"During the night, we escape out of the window, and come back here," I explained.

"Are you crazy?! No way am I doing that!" Cody exclaimed.

"I ran away a couple times, Cody. I have experience. I'll lead you through it," I explained.

"No way am I doing it. I can't. I'm not going," Cody said.

"Now listen, if you love me, you come," I said. Cody sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'll come," Cody said. I smiled.

"I knew that'd get you with me," I said.

So we were taken to the foster home, and it wasn't that far from the hotel. It felt weird to be going back there again. It was a different foster home, now. It had dark tinted windows and a black front gate. It was a brick building, didn't look that new, and it wasn't very welcoming. Was it me, or were those kids in there staring at us? This didn't make me intimidated, though. If they wanted to fight, I'd give them a fight.

"Here we are," the child service agent said, and got us into the building. Just as I'd suspected, all of those kids were staring at us, hate showing through their eyes. I chose to ignore it, because, well, I really wasn't afraid of anything they were going to do. Cody, however, stared back nervously. Oh boy.

Child services then left, and we got to meet the other kids (lucky us, right?) and we faced them. A larger kid then stepped in front of us, and crossed his arms, trying to look tough, I guess.

"Listen, this is MY place. You do what I say at all times," the kid said.

"And now you listen, kid, cause you don't know shit about me yet. I'm Zack. You don't rule the school. I don't do what anyone says. And don't lay a finger on us," I said.

"Listen, Zack, don't piss me off," the kid said.

"And you think I'm scared of you? Dude, you have no idea what I've been through. Now that we have that settled, I'm going upstairs," I said, and got upstairs with Cody following me.

"Zack, that was awesome!" Cody said.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's just like you were before!" Cody observed.

"I told you, man. I'm still me," I said.

"I guess so," Cody said. Then, someone knocked on the door. I answered it.

"Hi, are you Zack?" the person asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I thought it was really cool of what you did back there. Do you want to talk after you're settled in?" the person asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, let me know when you're done. I'm Hazel, by the way," Hazel said, and walked away.

"Who was she and why was she talking to you?" Cody asked.

"Her name is Hazel. Why?" I asked.

"Zack, I can tell she has a crush on you," Cody said.

"Oh, come on. She doesn't even know me," I replied.

"Zack, she's a blonde. Just like you like girls," Cody pointed out. I walked up to him.

"Like I _used _to like girls. Come on, Cody, it's not serious. I'd never do that," I said, and kissed him on the lips. He immediately started kissing me back, and opened his mouth. Okay, I was going for something innocent, not sexual, but that worked, too. After a while, we separated, and I looked at him.

"That's another way to go. Now, I need to tell her I'm ready," I said, and headed downstairs.

Hazel came right up to me, and we started talking.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Two years. It's really hard on a person, at first, but you get used to it," Hazel explained.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Why did you come here?" Hazel asked.

"Well, that's a…complicated situation," I said.

"Oh, I get it. So, do you like it here?" Hazel replied.

"It's different. I mean, I'm still getting used to it, but it's nice," I said.

"Zack, I really like what you did to Drew back there," Hazel said.

"Well, the thing about me is that I don't take anyone's crap," I said.

"That's a good quality to have," Hazel replied.

"Yeah, but it got me into a whole lot of trouble a long time ago," I said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, me and my twin brother," I replied.

"So, what kind of trouble did you guys get into?" Hazel asked.

"All kinds of trouble. Like grounded, and getting a beating trouble," I said.

"Oh, man. So, do you still get into that trouble?" Hazel asked.

"No, not anymore. I guess I changed after a car accident I was in. I…don't know what kind of person I am, now. I just want to be myself again," I explained.

"Really?" Hazel asked, stopping me, and putting her hand on my chest.

"Yeah. I should probably get going, now," I said, and started heading down the hall, and toward my room. I felt her eyes linger on me, but soon she went back down the hall.

"So, what'd she want?" Cody asked.

"Just to talk. You know, I think you're right about her," I replied.

"How so?" Cody asked.

"She's kind of…I don't know. I guess I get a vibe from her," I said.

"So, what will you do?" Cody asked. I then took off my shirt, and walked over to my bed.

"I'm tired. I guess I'll go to sleep," I said. But I realized that Cody was staring at me hungrily.

"Y-yeah," Cody stuttered.

"Have a problem?" I asked.

"No, it's just…wow…" Cody replied.

"Wow, what?" I asked. Cody sat on the bed next to me and started kissing my neck. This time, I didn't fight against it or tense up. I felt like I could trust Cody, no matter what.

"Are you ready for it?" Cody asked.

"I…don't know," I replied, trying to figure out what was going on in my own head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Zack," Cody said.

"I know, I know. It's just…I don't know what's going on in my own head. I don't know why I got this way. I just don't know," I said.

"So, what so you want to do?" Cody asked, his hand resting on my chest.

"Again, I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"Do you know anything by this point?" Cody asked.

"I know that we're going to stick together no matter what. I know I don't trust anyone here. And most of all, I know I love you," I explained. I then kissed him on the lips, this time, making it sexual.

Okay, let me explain. I wasn't scared of Kurt anymore, and I completely trusted Cody with all my soul. So why wouldn't I have sex with him? Well, the only sex I've had in my life was bad. I was thinking it through before jumping into it. Why? Because I was molested, so you can't really blame me. But that was the reason. Sex was such a bad thing for me before, and I wasn't ready for something like that with anyone else. But I had made my decision.

"Cody. I…um…I…think I'm…ready," I said, stuttering.


	36. Chapter 36

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

Chapter 36- Stalker

**Cody's POV**

I couldn't believe those words just passed his lips. He was ready. It seemed like forever when he said that. He was finally ready. I couldn't believe the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had to make it good for him, to turn it into a good experience. I started kissing his neck sexually.

**Zack's POV**

I was completely numb from head to toe. I couldn't believe that I would actually say that to him. I never thought I'd ever say that in my life, actually. So, I knew the routine, but he was going extremely slow, somehow teasing me. I wanted to tell him to hurry up and do it, but I figured he knew what he was doing.

After about an hour, he was done, and we lay next to each other in my bed.

"So, still stressed?" Cody asked.

"Yes. But not so much now," I replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. And if they did, oh well," I said, shrugging it off.

"Don't you care at all what other people think?" Cody asked, looking at me.

"Nope," I replied.

"What will you do about Hazel?" Cody asked.

"I don't know yet. I can't just lead her on, though," I said.

"Just don't talk to her. It's that simple," Cody said.

"It's not that simple, Cody. She's onto me, man," Zack replied.

"Yeah, but what if you just ignore her? That's the way you've always been," Cody stated.

"Yeah. I guess I should," Zack said, and closed his eyes, and quickly went to sleep.

The next day, Zack woke up, and saw that his brother was sitting there, staring at him.

"Hey, bro," Zack said sleepily, and yawned.

"Hey," Cody said, and kissed Zack's cheek.

"We didn't escape yet," Zack said.

"Well, maybe we need to give this place a chance," Cody replied.

"Maybe. Well, I'm going to get dressed and look around," Zack said.

"Mind if I come with you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, you can come," Zack said, and got up and got dressed.

The twins then started looking around the building, and talking.

"Think we can get used to this?" Cody asked.

"I don't really know. What do you think?" Zack asked.

"I think we should give it a chance," Cody said.

"I guess so," Zack replied.

"So, are we staying?" Cody asked.

"I guess so," Zack repeated.

Hazel woke up that morning, and heard talking below her room. She was positive it was Zack and his brother. She had to admit, she had a crush on Zack, and she would do anything to get him.

So she went downstairs and saw Zack, and raced up to him. She then hugged him.

"Wha-" Zack started, startled.

"Hi Zack!" Hazel said.

"Hi, Hazel," Zack said, tearing away from her grasp.

"What are you doing today?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Zack asked.

"Why don't we hang out together all day, and get to know each other," Hazel said, smiling.

"Hazel, I-" Zack started. Hazel grabbed his hand.

"Great! Come with me!" Hazel said eagerly, making him run.

**Cody's POV**

Okay, I'm not going to lie. I was pissed. Here I was, I'd just had sex with Zack, I was hoping to spend time with my boyfriend for the day, but here she comes, ruining it all for me. I was sure that Zack wouldn't like it, so I basically didn't have anything to worry about. But what if I did? What if she was used to getting her way?

**Hazel's POV**

He was so hot! I couldn't help myself. He was sexy, brave enough to step up to Drew, and everything I wanted. And what I want, I get. No matter what. It's always been that way. And I knew that he couldn't resist.

I took him to a broom closet and looked him in the eye.


	37. Chapter 37

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

Chapter 37- Easier to run

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zack yelled, trying to open the door.

"You should know by now, Zack. I like you, and want you. Whatever I want, I get," Hazel said.

"I've only known you for a day, Hazel. This isn't going to work," Zack said. Hazel touched the bottom of Zack's shirt.

"Yes, it will," Hazel said, beginning to take off his shirt. Zack turned away from her, and pushed her away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Zack yelled.

"Oh, Zack. You don't have to be shy around me," Hazel said, smiling.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not," Zack replied stiffly.

"Don't lie!" Hazel said.

"I'm not lying! I really don't like you like that. Sorry I could disappoint you. Now, let me out!" Zack yelled.

"Impossible, Zachary! I want you, and I ALWAYS get what I want!" Hazel yelled, and forcefully kissed Zack on the lips. Zack struggled and pushed her away.

"You don't understand!" Zack yelled. "I'm bisexual! See? Aren't you grossed out?" Zack asked.

"I know you still like girls, Zack. I don't care if you're bisexual," Hazel said, smiling.

"Oh boy," Zack said to himself, putting his hands on his hips and turning away.

"Stop trying to deny it, Zack. You're in love with me," Hazel said, climbing on top of him.

"No, I'm really not. And I'll tell you AGAIN. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me," Zack said, and pushed her off.

"Zack, I don't understand," Hazel said.

"Good! Because I'm fucking confused right now!" Zack said.

"Watch your language, Zack! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Hazel asked.

"That's not important right now! And I don't have a mother!" Zack yelled.

"I still love you, Zack. And I WILL have you," Hazel said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Like I haven't heard that one before," Zack said.

"Don't mess this up for you, Zack," Hazel said.

"I'm not messing anything up! You know why? It's 'cause we were never together!" Zack yelled.

"We will be," Hazel said.

"Why are you so obsessed? It's like you'll fuck anything that walks," Zack said bitterly.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not being mean. It's called being honest. Maybe you haven't heard of it before," Zack said.

"Say it. Say you like me," Hazel said, smiling.

"No," Zack said.

"What? I thought you liked me!" Hazel whined.

"Woop-dee-fucking-doo. At least you thought something before you jumped at it this time," Zack said.

"Fine. Turn your back on me. Just don't ask me again," Hazel said, and unlocked the door.

"You see? That's all I wanted. And just in case you were wondering, no. I wasn't going to ask you," Zack said, and put his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Zack went back to his room without a word to the other kids, who were giving him glares. He just wanted to talk to one person, and one person only.

As he headed upstairs, Zack felt eyes on him. It was more then some kind of glare. It was a stare of pure hatred and rage. A large teenager who appeared 17 or 18, who was overweight.

"Get over here!" It was Drew who was yelling from the top of the stairs.

"Dude, I'm really not in the mood. Just lose the attitude," Zack said.

"I don't care!" Drew yelled.

"And you expect me to be scared of you? Boy, are you in for disappointment," Zack said.

"Don't waste my time!" Drew yelled, and started heading down the stairs.

"Only if you don't waste mine," Zack said. Drew went to punch Zack, but Zack dashed away and down the stairs, too fast for Drew to catch up.

Zack ran through the building, with Drew following him. He was knocking people out of the way, but nothing was stopping Zack. Drew appeared to be high, and God knew how he could be when he was high.

"Jeez," Zack said to himself, "all those months of being homeless have finally paid off." Drew was getting tired, but it seemed like nothing would stop him.

Cody was outside reading when he heard heavy footsteps coming toward him. He looked up and saw that Zack was running toward him as fast as he could. Cody then saw the source of Zack's running. Zack grabbed Cody's wrist and pulled him along.

Cody couldn't run as fast as Zack could, so he was kind of being yanked along. Drew was way behind, now, and couldn't catch up. Zack suddenly took a turn and ducked into a hallway, and sat down. Breathing hard, he looked at Cody.

"Look around the corner. See if he's coming," Zack said between breaths. Cody did as he was told and didn't see Drew coming.

"He's not coming," Cody said, also breathing hard.

"'Kay," Zack said.

"I have to say, Zack. You look really sexy when you're running," Cody said.

"Thank you," Zack said.

"Why were you running from him?" Cody asked.

"He was about to get into a big fight with me and I just hit the deck," Zack said with a shrug.

"What started it?" Cody asked.

"Nothing, really," Zack said.


	38. Chapter 38

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: This chapter contains the song "Boulevard of broken dreams" by Green Day. I do not own the song!**

Chapter 38- Boulevard of broken dreams

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have_

_Ever known_

A couple minutes later, Zack walked back to his dorm room while Cody went back to the court yard. While walking, Zack heard voices from the bottom of the stairs. Saying bad stuff that he probably wouldn't repeat if his life depended on it. He recognized one voice, and that was Hazel's voice.

**Zack's POV**

I hated it there. I hated the people, I hated the kids, and I hated that the adults there were paying absolutely no attention to what was wrong. It reminded me of when I was in school back when everything used to be unbroken, or, at least, not on the outside. Kids used to call me names that I cant repeat.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me_

_And I walk alone_

I thought that was my past. That I could just forget it and move on. But I guess I couldn't go anywhere without people calling me "Fuck face" or "Devil's son." Yeah, that's me, alright. You see? I guess it was who I was, back then.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a_

It didn't make any difference to run away. I'd still be in depression, and not one single person would understand it. Not even Cody. Cody was always keeping me happy, and yeah, I was happy with him, but it was like I couldn't turn around without someone on my back every single fucking day.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside meMy shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish some one up there will find meTill then I walk alone_

I then got to my dorm, and I lay down on my bed. I didn't really feel like doing much of anything. So I just lay there, thinking about how life was like before so much drama took place. Oh, yeah. Back when things were so much simpler and when I kept my mouth shut. Everything's changed, now. I can't go back to my neighborhood. Because it's not a neighborhood.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahAh-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

Yeah, I get it. I'm an outcast. So paranoid. Always under attack. So don't bring up the past, and no, I don't owe you anything. So why didn't anyone understand that? Why didn't anyone just give it up and leave me the hell alone?

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me_

_Somewhere in my mind_

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, and my worst fear had just come true…


	39. Chapter 39

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

Author's note: I just did a new story named "Zack Martin: Never too late." Go check it out! First two chapters are now up!

**Chapter 39- I'm back**

**Kurt walked through the door, and looked down at Zack. Zack didn't feel any fear, this time. This time, he felt anger and rage. Kurt laughed at Zack's facial expression. **

"**I'm back, bitch!" Kurt said. **

"**Get the HELL out of here!" Zack yelled. **

"**Who's making me?" Kurt said, and reached for Zack. **

**Cody had a strange feeling that Zack was distressed, and needed help. Something about Kurt being back. As soon as Cody thought that, he ran up to the room where Zack was. The door was locked. **

"**Leave me alone!" Zack yelled, backing up. **

"**What are you, scared?" Kurt said with a laugh. **

"**No, I'm not scared. You're just disgusting," Zack said. **

"**Who's disgusting? Me or you? You're the one with your brother," Kurt said. **

"**You're the one raping your own son!" Zack yelled. **

"**You know you can't do anything about that," Kurt replied. **

"**You know I can," Zack said. **

"**You bitch!" Kurt yelled, and leaped for Zack. Zack dodged, and ran to the door. Kurt turned to see that Cody had finally opened the door, and grabbed Zack. **

"**What are you doing here?!" Cody asked. **

"**Give your brother up to me, son!" Kurt yelled. **

"**You're insane!" Cody said, and turned and ran away with Zack. **

**Again, Zack and Cody ran through the building, away from Kurt. Kurt ran close by, and found an adult. **

"**Yes?" Mrs. Herter, the woman, said. **

"**I'm here to pick up my twin kids," Kurt said. **

"**The ones that just arrived?" Mrs. Herter asked. **

"**Yes," Kurt said. **

**Mrs. Herter found Zack and Cody after a while, and caught them. **

"**Zachary, Cody, your father is here to pick you up," Mrs. Herter said. **

"**What father? He isn't our father," Cody replied stiffly. **

"**He claims to be," Mrs. Herter replied. **

"**Screw that! I might as well live on the street again!" Zack yelled. **

"**Zack, don't," Cody said. **

"**No, seriously! Kill me, Kurt! Make everyone believe you're as bad as you think you are!" Zack yelled. **

"**I don't know what you're talking about, Zack," Kurt lied, smiling at Mrs. Herter. **

"**Fuck that shit!" Zack yelled. **

"**Language, Zachary!" Mrs. Herter exclaimed. **

"**I'm done with this!" Zack yelled, and ran away. Cody went after his brother, not knowing what to do. **

**Zack ran far away. He didn't want to see anyone. Not Kurt. Not his mother. Not Mrs. Herter. Not even Cody. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything anymore. It was like he had to commit suicide in order to finally get through to everyone. **

**Zack suddenly stopped running. He sat down, his back to the wall. After all of the times of holding the tears back, he should've held it back now. Instead, he felt tears fill his eyes. This was the first time he could honestly say he was scared. **

**Kurt tried to find Zack, tried to get to him. Maybe he **_**would**_** kill him. Maybe Kurt wouldn't get the chance to, since his son would probably commit suicide. Actually, he couldn't care less if Zack would die. It was only a matter of time. **

**Zack's POV**

Suicidal. That's what I thought. That's how I felt. That's just how it was at that moment. I could really care less if I would cry. Everything was so screwed up. And now my ex-father was after me, trying to kill me. So now what did I have? Nothing. No one. No where to go.

I ran to my dorm room as fast as I could and got out my notebook. Yup, I was going to write a suicide note.

**Kurt's POV**

I was in rage. Not only was my son denying me from being his father, but the little bitch was running from me. I was going to kill him, and I knew he knew it.

I loved terrorizing him. I knew he was my son, but he deserved it. Come on, this is Zack we're talking about. Zack, the prankster, lying, bisexual Zack. He was a freaking idiot to ever run from his fait. So I had to hear him scream out in pain one last time.

**Cody's POV**

I was following Zack, not exactly sure where he was going. I knew what he was thinking, and it was wrong. He thought he had no one. He was wrong, and I think to this day that he knew it. He kept looking back, somewhat paranoid that someone was after him.

I knew what he was doing, and it made me frustrated that Kurt would ever drive him to that point. Zack, my brother, my love, was going crazy.


	40. Chapter 40

Zack and Cody- a twincest story

Author's note: I finally updated! Please read & review!

**Chapter 40- Save me from myself**

**Zack's POV**

I was ready to go. It wasn't like I only _wanted_ to go, but I _had_ to go. No one loved me. No one cared. So why try anymore? It was like at that moment I hit rock bottom, and nothing could stop me from feeling what I felt.

I put the suicide note on my bed next to me. I took out my gun (I don't know why I didn't put a bullet in my father's head. I didn't think about it.) I held the gun to my head. Just when I was about to pull the trigger, someone came in the room.

**Cody's POV **

"Zack, don't!" I yelled in distress.

"Make me," Zack responded in a voice that I didn't recognize.

"You're not like this, Zack," I said, sitting in front of him.

"You don't know what it's like. I'm giving Kurt what he wants," Zack replied.

"Fuck that. Who cares about Kurt?" I said.

"I'm done, Cody. I'm done. I don't care anymore," Zack said.

"What would I do without you, Zack? Don't act like no one cares about you. I would be destroyed if you ever died. I wouldn't survive," I told him. He finally looked up.

"What should I do, then? What other option do I have?" Zack asked.

"You live your life the way it's supposed to be and stop hiding from it," I said.

"You don't know anything about that," Zack said.

"I know you, Zack. Tell me the truth. Do you really want to do this?" I asked. Zack took a long pause and exhaled deeply.

"I don't know," Zack said quietly, holding back tears.

"Let it out for once, Zack," I told him, caressing his arm.

"I'm weak when I cry. That's why I don't cry. Not anymore. No one heard me when I was little. So why cry anymore?" Zack explained, his voice shaky.

"I know it's hard, Zack. But you can't give up on me. I can't live without you," I told him. Zack looked down at the gun.

"Is it too late for goodbye?" Zack asked.

"For fucks sake, Zack, put down the gun!" I yelled, and grabbed the gun. "You're better than this!"

"It's the only thing I've ever known, Cody! Ever since I was little, I wanted to die! Don't think I can escape that!" Zack replied. Tears were shining in his eyes. I paused for a minute, not knowing what to say.

**Zack's POV**

I didn't know what to do. It was like for the first time in my life I didn't want to do it, but at the same time, what else could I do? All I could do was avoid eye contact and hold back my tears.

Suddenly, Kurt came into the room, and grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"What the fuck are you running for?!" Kurt yelled.

"Let go of me," I demanded.

"There's no running from it, Zachary, because you're MY son. You're under MY control," Kurt said, pulling harder on me.

"I'm not your son," I said.

"Don't deny it!" Kurt said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" I yelled, pulled myself free of his grasp, and knocked him out with a heavy object. I turned to Cody.

"You okay, Zack?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine."

**Cody's POV**

I kissed him on the mouth after he was done talking. I had my hands on his waist, and holding him close. God, he was skinny. Ever since he ran away for a year, he lost a lot of weight.

Still, though, he looked amazing to me. He always would. It was always amazing when I kissed him, because he had a way about him that would always bring me out of misery, and brought me to wanting to have ALL of him. I knew he didn't want to do it all of the time, but damn it, I wanted _more. _

Now, he pulled back and looked at me with those blue eyes, which I loved.

"The answer is no," Zack stated.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"We're twins. I'm bound to know some of what you're thinking," Zack said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm not the kind of guy to rush into it. Especially after seeing Kurt today. Maybe tomorrow," Zack explained.

"I get it. You're tired," I replied.

"Yeah," Zack said, and lay down on the bed.

The next morning, I woke up next to Zack. He was still sleeping, and shirtless. I suddenly realized, though, that we weren't in the room we were in last night. We were in Kurt's truck.


	41. Chapter 41

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: I finally updated! Please read & review!**

Chapter 41- Can't escape

**Cody's POV**

How could this happen? When did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? I couldn't believe it. Here I was, in one of my favorite fantasies of Zack, and we were in Kurt's truck? Kidnapped? Stolen? I couldn't believe it. It was unreal.

We needed to get out while we had the chance. I turned to Zack, who was still sleeping. I would have woken him up if he didn't look so damn cute. Suddenly, Zack opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Zack said, his voice groggy.

"You're not dreaming. Sorry," I said.

"Damn it," Zack said, sitting up. "I can't believe this shit. And where the hell is my shirt?"

"Hey, don't look at me. But I will say that I'm enjoying the view," I said.

"I know you are," Zack said. "We need to get out of here." Zack turned around and opened the door. Just as he did, Kurt showed up and grabbed his neck.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?" Kurt asked, tightening his grip. Zack couldn't speak.

"Let go of him!" I said.

"Good idea," Kurt said, and let go of Zack. He actually then got out a cloth and tightly tied it around Zack's mouth so he couldn't talk. He got out another cloth and tied it tightly around Zack's wrists.

"You come with me unless you want your brother shot," Kurt said, holding a gun to Zack's neck.

I know what you're thinking. Save yourself, right? I can't really do that. See, Zack, as you all know, is my true love. I couldn't just leave him there to die. If he would die, I couldn't live with myself. He didn't deserve it. I loved him more than anything. How could I leave him? That's why.

I followed Kurt, with Zack by my side. Kurt lead us to a shed, and he locked me in there. The last thing I heard for two hours was Zack screaming.

**Zack's POV**

Kurt took me to the truck and threw me in the back seat. I struggled, trying to get free of the cloth around my wrists. I knew what he was about to do. That was what had me hyperventilating.

I couldn't breath. He had me so scared. Was this supposed to be my father? I swear, he's not. I couldn't hide it. I couldn't hide my tears this time. I felt tears going down my face. Kurt locked the doors from the inside and faced me.

"Well, boy. Here we are," Kurt said, an evil smile on him. He untied my mouth. He grabbed my hair and started pulling.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"I want to hear you scream, Zack! I want you to scream like you used to!" Kurt yelled. I soon followed his commands, because yeah, I screamed.

"Let me go," I pleaded.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" Kurt asked. I refused to answer. I didn't know if I was scared of him or not.

"Answer me!" Kurt yelled, grabbing my neck.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Be scared, Zachary. I'm your worst enemy," Kurt told me.

I cried through it, and I admit it. I hated it. I hated the fact that he got the best of me. I was so tired, so drained. I just did whatever. I couldn't hold on when I was stretched so thin. I couldn't stop it, because I would just wind up getting hurt again. I couldn't rely on myself. I couldn't hold on.

**Cody's POV**

I had a feeling that I knew what was going on in that truck. I wanted to help Zack more than anything, but what could I do? The door was locked. The truck doors were probably locked.

**Zack's POV**

It was over. I was getting my jeans on. He must've taken my shirt, because I didn't see it. Kurt put the cloth over my mouth again, and told me to come with him. He got Cody with him and we got in the car, and he drove far away from where we were. I had no idea where we were.

Cody reached over and got the hair out of my face.

"What happened, Zack?" Cody asked, grabbing my hand.

"NO TALKING!" Kurt yelled.


	42. Chapter 42

**Zack and Cody- a twincest story**

**Author's note: Please read & review!**

Chapter 42- I feel paralyzed

**Zack's POV**

I sat there, thinking of ways to get away. Thinking of how to knock Kurt out somehow. I felt helpless, though, as we sat in the car. I felt like I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed. And that was how Kurt was. Loving to torture me and Cody.

It seemed like forever before we got to where we were going. Which was where? I didn't know. And I couldn't ask, anyway. Kurt stopped the car and got out, and told us to come out. As soon as I was out, I figured out that it was somewhere far away. Something like a shed in the middle of who-knows-where.

The shed was basically a piece of shit, just standing there. It was the size of only a few yards by a few yards, and dark wood. It looked like Kurt boxed the windows in, so no one could find us.

Kurt shoved us in, and made me sit down in a corner of the shed. He made Cody sit in the other corner. Kurt approached me.

"Well, Zack, look at you. This is what happens when you piss me off," Kurt said, sitting next to me and grabbing my throat.

"And you know very well what happens when I'm pissed off," Kurt continued, tightening his grip. He suddenly let go. I started coughing.

"Get up!" Kurt demanded. I stood up slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Clean this up. I'll be back later," Kurt said, and locked the shed before leaving.

I dropped to my knees in defeat. Cody watched me closely.

"Zack," he said my name. I wouldn't speak. Instead, I sit there and feel frustrated.

"Zack, it's going to be okay," Cody said, which I doubted highly.

"Don't you realize what he's doing?" I asked, eyeing him. "He's going to kill us!"

"Zack, don't worry. I'll find a way out of here," Cody said, eyeing me back.

"I don't know what to do," I said, looking to the ground.

"Leave it up to me," Cody said.

**Cody's POV**

I watched Zack clean helplessly. I didn't know what to do except be there for him. He was basically a mess. He was shirtless and his hair was messed up. So why did I find that attractive? Why was it that I wanted him that moment so badly?

"Damn it," Zack swore under his breath. I found it hot when he swore. Strangely, I found it wrong for anyone else to swear. That was just how amazing Zack was to me.

"Zack," I said, half moaning.

"What?" Zack responded.

"Zack, come here," I said. He walked over and sat next to me.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

I kissed him on the mouth and touched his shirtless body. I felt like was in bliss.

"Where did that come from?" Zack asked.

"I love you," I said simply.


End file.
